Rare Blood
by God of Insanity
Summary: UPDATED & COMPLETED! Sesshoumaru was just a human minding his own business when one night a strange man paid him a visit…and changed his world. Warning: FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! Nara/Sess
1. Chapter 1: Deine Blut

"**Rare Blood"**

By: _God of Insanity_

Pairing(s): Naraku/Sesshoumaru

Summary: Sesshoumaru was just a human minding his own business when one night a strange man paid him a visit…and changed his world. Warning: FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! Nara/Sess

Warning(s): M/M YAOI, AU(Modern Day), SesshUKE(human), Blood, Oral, Maledom, D/s, NaraVAMP, Character Death, and other warnings apply.

_**A/N**_:** This fanfic was actually supposed to be written LAST Halloween, but I never found the time nor the will. I was talking one time with Lordoftherest and I agree with her...I think Naraku makes a sexy vampire. . My tolerance of vampires has gotten extremely low because of how pathetic and overdone they are these days. -_- **

**Important Note: I'm going to start updating shorter chapters. These long chapters are burning me out and I will be able to update more if I shorten them up a bit. OH and "The Spider and The Fly" WILL get a sequel after I update Ini-Herit and The Screaming. **

_Disclaimer(s):_ _I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, the manga, the anime, or anything related to it. I merely own my own ideas and the effort I put into these fan fictions. I make no profit whatsoever. _

Chapter 1: "Deine Blut "

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You're going to have to call a cab tonight, Sessh!" Informed an abrasive-sounding voice. The owner of said coarse voice was an 18-year-old boy with big brown expressive eyes. He had wild, messy looking shoulder length black hair and tanned skin that bore several scars most likely from his fighting days. He didn't fight anymore, but back when he barely was a teenager, he would fight in the streets nearly every day for money and prestige. He had stopped fighting after he had nearly died from a big fight he had had with a meaner, tougher man. Now...he just worked in a bar with his older brother.

Sesshoumaru stopped polishing a beer glass and set it down gingerly. One of his thin, well-defined eyebrows twitched in agitation. He asked slowly, yet frostily, "Oh, and why is that, InuYasha?"

"My girlfriend just called me. She's going into labor and needs me to drive her to the hospital!" InuYasha explained hastily while he donned on his black leather coat. He hopped on the bar and held out his hand expectantly. "Please, can I have the keys?"

The older brother closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Without another word, he dropped the car keys into the younger man's waiting hand.

"Thanks, Sessh! I'll make it up to you later, I promise!"

"Go on; get out of here before I throw something at you."

InuYasha smiled and dashed out of the bar, his emotions ranging from excited and worried.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and started cleaning more glasses. It was a slow night and barely anyone was in the establishment. Those that were still lingering were taking a lifetime to finish their drinks. He pretty much had nothing to do except keep an eye on them and clean a few glasses. Even though it was a weekday, it was typically a bit more busy than it was now, but every now and then, there would be dead nights.

In a way, he was glad for the peace and quiet.

Sesshoumaru often attracted customers because of his strange, yet intriguingly attractive looks. He had a very rare blood type that only one in every million or more had. He was Japanese, yet he had been born with silver hair, very pale skin, and cold eyes that were so hazel that they looked amber at times. Sometimes people even mistook him for being albino because of the complexion of his skin and the hue of his hair.

Unfortunately, his rare blood type had its major drawbacks. His father had always been extremely protective of him and never let him do anything without his permission, which meant he had lived a very sheltered life. His father had always had watchful eyes lest an accident happens and even now, his little brother always kept a sharp eye on him. It was all for a very good reason, though. There would be no potential blood donors for him, which meant that if he needed a blood transfusion, he would most likely die before he found a suitable donor.

What made matters worse was his blood type made him a hairsbreadth away from being anemic. All his life he had to take a wide variety of medications and vitamins just to keep him healthy. Frequently he would get sick for days, sometimes weeks at a time. In spite of all that, even when he was healthy, he felt weak and needed to rest several times a day.

So it _was _actually understandable why they acted like body guards.

Despite their good reasons for their over protectiveness, he often felt smothered by his family. He was a grown man, yet his own father still treated him like a child. And wherever he worked, and whatever shift he had, his brother would be there. It was trying on all of them, especially Sesshoumaru, but they loved him and couldn't bear to lose him. He understood that. But still…

This was the first time in his life that he was by himself. Alone.

And it felt better way than sex.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru glanced up and was startled to know that there was a newcomer in the tavern. Someone had walked in and for some reason he hadn't noticed. Which was weird because he always noticed whenever anyone entered the establishment, busy or not.

What else was odd was that everyone else, even though it had been a few scarce people, were gone. That meant Sesshoumaru was alone with him.

The stranger was seated farthest away from Sesshoumaru. He was sitting alone at the darkest table and seemed to be patiently awaiting someone to take his order.

Normally, InuYasha or someone else would have taken his order, but the silver-haired man was alone. Even though he could barely make out the other man from the distance, something about him really irked Sesshoumaru. With a reluctant, defeated sigh, the bar tender dropped his towel down on the bar and made his way over to the newest customer.

As soon as he reached him, he stood but a few feet away. Close enough to see and hear him, but farther away at a more comfortable, safer distance.

Sesshoumaru almost gasped at what he saw.

The other man was not only unearthly handsome, but he was also forebodingly frightening. Why he was scary was hard to explain, but Sesshoumaru felt afraid of this man. It could perhaps be described as being in the proximity of a wolf or tiger. Beautiful as it was to look at it, it was also dangerous and deadly to contend with.

The man had skin that was even more pallid than Sesshoumaru's. He looked as if he were bloodless. Even in the shadow, his pale skin seemed to glow in stark contrast to the black that cloaked it. What was also surprising about his appearance was his unusually long, inky black wavy hair that looked as if it reached down past his knees. It wasn't every day that one came across a person with, let alone a man, with hair that passed his ass.

Sesshoumaru had long hair himself, but his only flaxen locks only reached down to his lower back.

The spooky man's attire was black and form fitting, conforming quite nicely to his body. Not a shred of color, dirt, or dust stained the clothes he wore. Even sitting down, he looked like he was a tall, fit man that worked out. No doubt his body was toned and muscled under those dark clothes of his.

But most of all, the man's face was flawlessly perfect, or so it seemed. His features were in perfect proportion, yet despite that, there seemed something inhumane about them. Perhaps it was the perfection.

The man's eyes were covered by black sunglasses that hid the view of his eyes. So, the color of his eyes was pretty much anyone's guess. But even with his eyes hidden, when he looked at Sesshoumaru, his gaze was so sharply intense that the bartender felt frozen stiff, like a deer caught in the fierce glare of a powerful, lethal predator.

Sesshoumaru didn't know why, but his fear of this attractive, yet bizarre man seemed to increase the more he stared at him. Something inside of his mind told him to leave, to get away as fast as he could. The warning bells were going off, but he chose to ignore them. As true as it was that he could feel paralyzing fear, he was not one to run away. This Sesshoumaru was no coward.

"Good evening..." Spoke the dark-haired man slowly and languidly as if he had all the time in the world. His voice sounded cultured and enticingly deep. Yet, it also sounded as if he hadn't used his voice in a very long time. Despite that, his baritone was strong, smooth, and could weaken just about anybody.

Sesshoumaru merely gaped at him.

The other man chuckled quietly and almost inaudibly to the stunned bartender. "I know you must be weary. The night shift is never an easy one. So, I will just order a simple drink. Do you serve sake here?"

As if slapped out of his reverie, Sesshoumaru blinked slowly and then nearly rolled his eyes. This was Japan, so of course sake was available. But then again, this man could be foreigner. "Yes."

"Very good. I'll have one cup."

Sesshoumaru turned away, even though he was reluctant to. He never liked turning his back on anyone that gave him the creeps or was untrustworthy. Even as he walked to the bar, the feeling of intense eyes bore into his back. The feeling made him shiver and he did not like it.

When the hazel-eyed man returned with a sake bottle and a glass, he set it down gingerly and poured the hauntingly beautiful man some of the drink. He had brought the entire bottle just in case the man changed his mind. Most customers tended to want more than one drink no matter what they claimed.

Little did he know that the eyes behind the dark shades carefully watched his every move as if transfixed…or calculating.

Just as Sesshoumaru turned to walk back to the bar, a strong hand clasped him by the wrist and turned him around. Oddly enough, the hand felt cold to the touch. Like ice.

"Have a seat. I am most certain that you have been on your feet all night."

Sesshoumaru, who seemed as if he were under a trance, did as he was told. He sat down across from the other man and didn't utter one word.

With the same hand he had grabbed Sesshoumaru with, the strange man picked up the cup and took a slow slip of the sake.

"You do not speak much, do you?" The other man remarked and set his cup down. He smiled almost grimly when he saw Sesshoumaru shake his head. He slid the cup over to the bartender. "Here, have a drink. You look as if you need it. Now...a silent beauty is refreshing, I will admit. And alluring."

Sesshoumaru stared at the glass blankly, but when the words registered in his mind, he snapped out of his stupor. With narrowed eyes, he asked suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"I bear you no offence, young one. I find you remarkably beautiful and I find myself inclined to declare it."

The silver-haired man could only blink at that. A warm heat spread from his face down to his body. Normally when someone complimented him or stared at him, he would feel annoyed. But the way this man looked at him and talked…was something else entirely.

To change the subject, Sesshoumaru asked, "Would you like anything else?"

The strange man traced the rim of his sake glass with the tip of his index finger. It wasn't clear whether his eyes stayed trained on the bartender or the glass due to his dark shades.

Something told Sesshoumaru it was the former.

"Nothing that can be bought with money." The raven-haired man finally replied. He reached into his coat pocket and retrieved some money which he gingerly placed on the table. Elegantly, he rose from his seat and stood to his full, towering height.

Sesshoumaru stood as well and was stunned at how tall this odd man was. He had always been taller than the normal Japanese man, but the peculiar man that stood before him seemed to be nearly seven feet tall. The only other man that Sesshoumaru had ever known to be taller than him was his own father.

As the bar tender turned to leave, the other man swiftly caught him by the wrist. He brought said wrist to his mouth and kissed it slowly as if he were savoring it. He then pulled the slighter male closer and kissed the side of his mouth.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback and could only stand there in something he'd later call a 'trance'. What the other man had done had seemed much more intimate to him than sex. In fact, he could feel something most would call 'butterflies' fluttering around in his stomach.

It was strange how he could fear this stranger one moment, and then feel infatuated the next.

"Thank you for your time. Have a delightful night, young man. Oh, and keep the change. I always tip pleasant company..." Was all the strange man said before he left the establishment.

As soon as the other man was gone, Sesshoumaru's daze left him instantly. He shook his head and then sighed. He walked towards the door, locked it, then he turned around and sagged against the door. He was exhausted and still had a lot of work to do before he left.

But that didn't bother him. What bothered him was what he felt. Sesshoumaru felt relieved that eccentric man was gone, but at the same time, he strangely felt…miserable.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru glanced at the clock. It was about twenty minutes before 3 AM. With a small yawn, he retrieved all the abandoned glasses and set them on the bar. Next, he quickly but efficiently wiped down all the tables and removed any trash items. He then swept the floor and mopped It. When he was satisfied that the tavern was indeed spotless, he returned to the bar and cleaned all the dirty glasses. The hazel-eyed man then did a few other tedious tasks that required his attention before he left for the night.

It was 3 Am on the dot when he was finished with everything. The young man grabbed his coat and exited the tavern. He locked it, of course, and then started on the 40 minute walk home. He could have called a cab, but he didn't want to wait forever for one to come.

As the exhausted man walked home, he felt as if he were being watched. It was a feeling he despised and for over a year he had often felt that eerie, creepy feeling. Since nothing terrible ever happened, he shrugged it off and decided not to dwell on it any further.

After about twenty minutes or so of walking, a abandoned shrine came into view. When he reached it, he turned his head and peered at it hard.

It was a typical looking Shinto shrine, but it looked ancient, as if it should be condemned. Sesshoumaru never saw or heard about anyone ever visiting it. Whenever he asked someone about the shrine, he or she would shake his or her head and walk away. He didn't blame them because the shrine seemed to instill fear.

It had a foreboding aura about it and seemed like a dark, dead place. During the day it still looked spooky because tall, gigantic trees surrounded it which cloaked it completely in shadow. The shadow always stayed no matter how high the sun rose.

Whenever he passed this shrine, the horrible feeling of being watched struck him the hardest. It felt as if spiders crawled all over his body and pinpricks of needles poked him everywhere.

Sesshoumaru hated the shrine and tried his best to avoid it as much as possible. Because of that, he never let his curiosity get the better of him. He wasn't a coward, but he wasn't an idiot. He also wasn't a snitch or a snoop, either. If it wasn't his business, he stayed out of it.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and dismissed such thoughts from his mind. He started walking by the shrine, but stopped when he noticed a dim illumination in one of the windows. He had never seen a light in any of the windows before. Obviously someone was inside. The light was most likely a candle because it wasn't bright and it seemed to flicker.

Even though he was curious, he started walking again. He had common sense and wasn't stupid like the characters in 'scary' movies. He also didn't care for scary movies because they always had senseless violence, sex, same basic lame plotline, and oh, the characters were all the same. That and those movies weren't actually scary. Just stupid.

Besides, to Sesshoumaru…the Unknown was much scarier than some idiot wielding a chainsaw or knife. You could always shoot, stab, or wrestle the idiot, but when it came to the Unknown…what could you possibly do?

Something was wrong, though.

He was walking, but no matter how long he walked, he could never pass the shrine. It was almost as if a treadmill was under the ground, but he didn't feel the concrete move at all. With a frustrated growl, he walked faster and faster, but still he couldn't pass.

Sesshoumaru fished his cell phone out of his pocket and tried to dial a number, but the phone sizzled and died as if it had had a short or something. He couldn't get it to turn on no matter what he did. He was incredibly frustrated and in a fit of rage, he flung the cell phone away as far as he could.

With an exasperated sigh, the tired man glanced at the shrine. It seemed to invite him. "Oh no, you don't. I'm not a baka like my little brother."

Sesshoumaru stubbornly stood there, arms crossed over his chest as he tried to think of what to do. He ultimately decided to wait for a car to eventually show up. He would wait as long as her had tp. There was no way in hell that he would step onto the Shrine's grounds. He was as patient as they came.

It seemed like several hours had passed, but he couldn't tell. He didn't have his cell phone and his watch had stopped. It was still dark outside so that meant it was anywhere from 3-5 AM. He often caught himself pacing back and forth trying to come up with a solution to his strange dilemma. Being the realist he was, the idea of something paranormal was something he couldn't accept. Spirits, aliens, and all the other supernatural things were just fables to him. In spite of that, he couldn't think of anything logical to explain what was happening to him.

Just when Sesshoumaru felt about ready to scream his aggravation to the world, he saw a tall, dark figure standing about 15 or so feet away. Because it was so dark, he couldn't make out any features. Hell, he wasn't sure if it was male or female. But it did look very tall.

"Hello? Who are you and what is going on?" Sesshoumaru called and tried to sound normal instead of freaked out. His voice had wavered.

There was no answer, but the dark figure advanced slowly as if trying to deliberately spook Sesshoumaru further. The closer it came, the further the young man backed away.

"I don't know who you are, but you'd better stay away from me." Sesshoumaru ground out between clenched teeth. He was afraid. More afraid than he'd ever been in his life. Whenever he was scared, which wasn't too often, he would become very angry and irrational.

The dark stranger seemed to pause at Sesshoumaru's warning, yet crimson eyes seemed to glow out of all the darkness. Said eyes stared at him hard as if they could read everything about the young man. However, as intimidating as those eyes were, they were entrancing as well.

All thought seemed to dissolve inside Sesshoumaru's head. The last thought he had was to look away, but it was too late.

He was lost in those blood red eyes when he felt large hands grip his shoulders and a hot tongue lave against his throat. Something sharp sank into his jugular, but it didn't hurt. It strangely felt good. He heard a moan, but wasn't sure if it came from him or someone else. Sesshoumaru's eyes slid shut and his body went limp. Strong arms, or so he hoped they were arms, encircled his body and brought him against a bigger, harder body.

The sound of a throat swallowing liquid was all he heard before his world went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru awoke to the incessant chirping of birds. He groaned and blinked open bleary eyes. Yawning, he nearly jumped when he noticed a pretty woman sitting on the edge of the bed. She watched him with crimson eyes and held a cup in her small hands. Something about her dark, bound hair and pallid skin reminded him of that eccentric man he had met back at the tavern. She was lovely to the eyes, but there was an aura about her that didn't seem quite human.

"Oh, you're awake. Good. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't wake up. Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better." The woman placed the cup to his lips. He was too exhausted, weak, and thirsty to argue so he almost immediately drank the sweet liquid. It tasted like something akin to strawberries.

After a few minutes, he looked at her and inquired, "Who are you?"

She smiled gently at him. "I am Kagura, Sesshoumaru."

One of his thin eyebrows arched. "You know my name. How?"

"In due time. Ask me another question."

"Where am I and what happened?" Sesshoumaru asked, slightly annoyed that she had avoided his second question. He tried to sit up, but felt too weak and nauseous. His head also hurt and he felt dizzy.

"You are at the Yakamoto shrine. My master brought you here after he fed from you. That is why you feel so weak right now. But do not worry, that drink you had will restore your strength and blood within a few hours or so."

Sesshoumaru felt chills run down his spine. "_Fed_…from me?"

Kagura nodded solemnly. "Consumed your blood."

"What the hell kind of freak is he?" Sesshoumaru questioned, anger and fear coursing through his being.

The woman sighed and placed the cup on the bedside table. "There is no name for what he is, but…the westerners would call him a vampire."

"Vampires don't exist." Deadpanned Sesshoumaru.

"When you see him again, you will change your mind. He is what he is whether you believe it or not."

Sesshoumaru snorted. His neck itched terribly, so he scratched it. When he looked at his hand, there was bright blood on his fingers. His hazel eyes widened in alarm.

"Ah, that is where he marked you."

"_Marked_ me? What do you mean by that?" He continued to stare at the blood in disbelief.

"He bit you there. It scabbed over, but you opened it by scratching it. I'm afraid it will itch for awhile. Well, at least until you're used to him feeding on you." Kagura explained softly.

Sesshoumaru didn't like the fact that whatever was done to him the night before would happen again. "If that is true, why did you choose the word marked?" He asked calmly. He had never been one to panic in any situation. The young man wasn't exactly pleased with the situation at hand, but he knew talking it out was better than freaking out.

Kagura sighed, a deep sorrow etched in her scarlet eyes. "You belong to him now. None of the others will dare touch you for as long as he lives."

Anger boiled in the man's hazel eyes. "So this freak kidnaps people, drinks their blood, marks them…and then what? And who are these _Others_?"

The pale woman glanced around warily as if she were afraid someone was listening. "I cannot reveal too much right now. But I will tell you that you're the first he's marked since…well, I don't even recall. I'm not certain if that is a good or a bad thing, though."

"Are you his accomplice or something? You called him master. What does that mean?" Sesshoumaru didn't like anything she had told him. The more she said, the colder and clammier his body felt.

"In due time, Sesshoumaru. I must leave you now. I have matters to attend to. Sleep now and I promise I'll return to try and answer more of your questions." And with those last words, the mysterious, yet saddened woman departed.

Sesshoumaru was stumped. He didn't even know what to think.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later, Sesshoumaru woke up. His watch told him it was 3:46 PM. He then noticed his surroundings were quite different. He was in a room that looked as if he were back in the Feudal era, which exception to the bed he was and the bedside table, of course. He sat up and studied the room with skeptical eyes. The silver-haired man remembered everything, but he wasn't sure if he believed it or not. Regardless of that fact, he did feel better. In fact, he felt much stronger than he had ever felt in his entire life.

Before he could leave the bed, the shoji door slid open and Kagura walked into the room. She gazed at him with almost scrutinizing eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Better." Was all he offered before he crawled out of the bed. He didn't hesitate to stride purposely to the door.

"You cannot leave." The woman blocked the open doorway.

"Get out of my way." Growled Sesshoumaru.

"I cannot. You must stay and listen to me. Your very life is in mortal jeopardy. If I were you, I would sit down and listen to what I have to say." She gestured to the bed in invitation. The woman didn't budge from her spot no matter how hard he glared at her.

Sesshoumaru sighed and caved in. After all, he was a logical person. "Very well." He muttered and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Kagura smiled grimly, yet gratefully at him. "Thank you."

"How am I in danger?"

The woman sighed, looked away for a moment, and then glanced back at him. "He is patient, but do not try his patience. He will not hesitate to kill you…if you try to escape. You can try, but the moment you try to set good outside, he will awaken and attack you. You see…he has his mark on you. Whatever you do, he can and will sense it.

Also, it's never a good idea to wake him up during daylight hours. He becomes…enraged and primal. He has torn apart one of his own when he was woken up."

Sesshoumaru's skepticism mounted the more the woman spoke. "Where is he?"

"I cannot tell you that. I am forbidden to."

"Why me?" Sesshoumaru asked despondently; his hands became tight fists in his lap.

"You have rare blood. He is intrigued by you. That is all I know on that subject." Kagura responded, yet her eyes seemed to say otherwise as if she were keeping something from him.

"So…what am I…his food?"

"Partially…" Kagura trailed off, for she was hesitant to continue.

"What else does he want from me?"

Kagura looked away. "He intends to take you as his lover, willing or not. He always chooses a young man to slake both of his lusts."

The horror Sesshoumaru was feeling increased marginally. "So he's a kidnapper, blood drinker, _and_ a deviant rapist?"

"Something like that. But…you will want and like what he does to you. After the first time, you will crave him…as he craves you, Sesshoumaru. I am sorry…"

Sesshoumaru fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He felt incredibly numb and didn't know what to think at the moment.

"I do not care to pry…but do you by any chance like men, Sesshoumaru?" Kagura asked while she seated herself on the edge of the bed beside him.

"Why is that relevant?" He asked, his stomach feeling extremely upset and queasy.

The small woman stared down at him with sympathy in her ruby eyes. "It's better if you do. It won't hurt your mind as much if you enjoy the company of men."

"What do you mean by that?" The young man sat up and looked at her inquisitively.

"Well, I would think…if you're a heterosexual man and another man is having sex with you that it would damage your mind and your pride."

Sesshoumaru snorted at that. "Rape also damages the mind."

"That is true, but it won't feel like rape to you. I don't know how to explain it, but with every single man, it never felt like rape to them. You will not be the exception. I can tell." Kagura explained and patted his arm comfortingly.

"I am gay." Sesshoumaru bit out. It seemed like the hardest thing he ever had to say. Not because he was shamed by it, or afraid of the reaction of other's…but somehow, admitting it in this place made it hard. His brother, father, friends, and other people knew his orientation. He had never had qualms about telling people. He only told those that he thought deserved to know. Yet admitting it to Kagura made the situation seem all the more real to him. He didn't like that.

Kagura sighed in relief. "Good."

The hazel-eyed man turned his head to look at her. "Why do you stay here?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You seem like a prisoner here. You look as if you want to be here as much as I do." Sesshoumaru expanded and watched her with probing eyes.

"That is true, in a way."Kagura sighed and stood up. The woman suddenly looked much older and her heartrending eyes looked tired. She reached out, grabbed his arm, and hoisted him up from the bed. "Come, let's get you something to eat…"

Sesshoumaru reluctantly followed her while a million questions burned behind his retinas. Even though he didn't know this woman, something about her felt as if he could trust her. He had never felt this much ease with a stranger in all of his life.

But then again, everything she said could be a lie. Her _Master_ could be some lowlife serial killer that kidnapped, tortured, and killed people. And she could be the killer's accomplice.

Silently, to himself as he followed her, he wondered if he was willingly walking to his own doom.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagura had fixed something up for Sesshoumaru to eat. He barely ate anything, but he managed to swallow a few bites. His stomach was too upset and nauseous to bother with food so that when he felt like he would throw up, he stopped eating altogether.

"Your appetite will improve with time." Kagura commented and cleared away the plate and food. She watched him for a moment and sighed again. "You need a bath. We don't have much time, so let's make haste, dear."

"The bastard is going to wake up soon, I take it?"

Kagura nodded and escorted him to the bath house. It looked like an enclosed hot springs.

"I thought vampires didn't like water." Sesshoumaru remarked as he studied the bubbling, hot-looking water with suspicious eyes.

The scarlet-eyed woman found a towel and set it down near the edge of the pool. She also placed a bag near the towel, which probably had bathing accessories like soap in it. She also took a large decorative box and set it on a small table. When she was finished with her task, she turned and looked at him. A small smile graced her lips. "I'm sure some don't… just as some humans don't like water, either. You shouldn't believe everything you read from fictional books, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Hn. Do I get to bathe alone, or do you have to watch me?"

Kagura smiled again. "If you want privacy, I will leave you be." She turned and started to exit the room, but she paused to say, "That box on the table has some fresh clothes in it. Don't take too long, though. You don't want him coming in here…" And with those last words, she left.

Sesshoumaru snorted and removed his clothes gingerly. He folded them neatly and set them on the table by the box. He was half-tempted to take his time in the water, but he hated baths so whenever he had to take a bath, he would be quick about it.

Still, when he stepped into the water and felt that liquid warmth surround him, he was sorely tempted to never leave it. But he couldn't do that because he was anxious to meet the bastard that abducted him. He flexed his fingers and thought of the first thing he wanted to do. Punch the prick right in the face.

The thought of beating up the so-called _vampire_ spurred the silver-haired man to scrub his skin clean, wash his hair, and wash whatever else needed to be cleaned. He was done in about ten minutes or so. After he was finished, he stepped out of the water and used the towel to dry himself off. He walked over to the box and lifted the top off. He picked up the garment and stared at it in disbelief.

"A kimono…?" Sesshoumaru gawked at it. It was mostly white, but had splashes of red near the shoulder and sleeves. It looked as if it had a white flower design. It looked beautiful and felt like real silk.

Realizing that there was no underwear, let alone pants, to go with the outfit, Sesshoumaru sighed and donned on the kimono anyway. It was long enough to cover his privates and most of his thighs, but it still made him feel uncomfortable. It felt as if he were wearing a kimono tailored for a woman. Well, at least it came with an obi to tie it closed.

The hazel-eyed man opened the shoji door and stepped out. He wasn't sure where to go, so he just explored the dark hallway.

'_You'd think they would light a few candles or something…'_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he wandered alone in the dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru had wandered into a room larger than the one he had woken up in. It looked as if it could pass as a dining room. Something about this entire place looked preserved…as if it had been around since the Feudal era or something.

He found Kagura standing in the room with her back to him. She turned around and looked him over. "You look nice."

"Why am I wearing a kimono and why isn't there any underwear or even pants?" Sesshoumaru asked; he was annoyed by what he had to wear and by the way she was staring at him.

"That is all he wants you to wear. He picked it out specifically. And before you ask, no one has ever worn it. It's new, actually. He had someone make it just for you."

"What am I, his doll now?"

Kagura smiled grimly at that and walked behind him with an ivory comb in her hand. She started carefully combing through Sesshoumaru's hair ridding him of all the tangles. "He's already awake…"

"That's wonderful. Where is the fucker?" Sesshoumaru asked sarcastically, semi enjoying the woman combing his hair. He was a sucker for anyone that combed, brushed, or played with his hair.

"The fucker is over here." Purred a hauntingly familiar voice that made Sesshoumaru shudder.

The hairs on the back of Sesshoumaru's neck rose. He slowly turned his head until he saw a tall, handsome man standing in the doorway.

It was the same eccentric man he had met in the tavern.

"_You_!" Sesshoumaru growled. He was beyond furious. He was angry at this man, and he was angry at himself.

"Yes, _me_." The man agreed, but there wasn't any amusement on his face. If truth be told, he looked expressionless. The tall man turned his gaze to the woman. "Leave us."

Without another word, Kagura quickly left the room.

"Who the hell are you." Sesshoumaru glared at the taller man. His rage boiled underneath his skin. He didn't care what Kagura had said. He would fight this bastard even if it killed him.

"Since you asked so nicely, I will tell you…" He murmured so quietly that Sesshoumaru had to strain his ears just to hear it.

The dark-haired man suddenly appeared right in front of Sesshoumaru. He reached over, grasped the shorter man's chin and tilted his head up so that he was looking up at him. He gazed down into those hazel eyes and already he could feel the anger and hate vanishing from the human. His crimson orbs seduced the other man, placing him in some sort of trance.

Sesshoumaru was barely aware of his surroundings. All he could see were wine-red eyes and somehow that seemed enough for him. Something in the back of his mind was clawing at him, but he ignored it in favor of those hypnotizing eyes.

"I am Naraku."

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_TBC…_**

**_A/N: What do you guys think? I wanted to have this out by Halloween, but I had work and yeah, I kinda have a life. I was going to include a lemon in this, but I decided to put the lemon in the other chapter. This looks like a good place to end it till the next chapter. This story should be about 2-3 chapters. The next chapter should be updated sometime this week. As always, I want to know what you all think! Ciao for now!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Kommen Sie Zu Mir

"**Rare Blood"**

By: _God of Insanity_

Pairing(s): Naraku/Sesshoumaru

Summary: Sesshoumaru was just a human minding his own business when one night a strange man paid him a visit…and changed his world. Warning: FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! Nara/Sess

Warning(s): M/M YAOI, LEMONS, AU(Modern Day), SesshUKE(human), Blood, Oral, Maledom, D/s, NaraVAMP, Character Death, and other warnings apply.

_**A/N**_:** I see Sesshoumaru as a reluctant Uke. I had an interesting conversation with a man that liked being a reluctant submissive. He was very dominant in personality, but he liked it when people forced him to submit. I see Sesshoumaru in a similar way, actually. He's all about control, but I know from experience that being in control of everything is…not very fulfilling. I can see him relinquishing dominance after he's fought Naraku or whoever. I'm sure even someone like Sesshoumaru would love to have at least ONE thing he wasn't in control of. For all you Seme Sesshoumaru lovers…you believing Sesshoumaru to be Seme is your opinion and fantasy. You can write and read your SemeSess and I'll write and read SessUke. Okey dokey? Okey dokey! ^^**

**Important Note: If I haven't said so before, I am considering working on a few of my older stories soon. I'm thinking…Breaking Grace and When All Callousness Fails. So if you are fans of either/both of those stories, this may come as good news to you! **

_Disclaimer(s):_ _I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, the manga, the anime, or anything related to it. I merely own my own ideas and the effort I put into these fan fictions. I make no profit whatsoever. _

Chapter 2: "Kommen Sie Zu Mir"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Something colliding hard with flesh echoed throughout the room. Sesshoumaru stood there, his hand clenching and unclenching. He glared bloody daggers at the other man. "Whatever it is you tried to do to me, don't ever do it again."

Naraku suggestively licked the blood slowly from his lip using his wicked tongue. Instead of being pissed at being punched like any normal man would be, he was quite amused. He laughed with mirth and within a few moments, his lip had healed completely. _'Mmm…this human actually made me bleed. He's stronger than he seems…'_

Sesshoumaru stared at him unbelievingly and didn't believe what his eyes had just shown him.

"That was…cute. I have chosen well, it seems. You're the first human in over 500 years that has shown me some resistance. I always did prefer it when people fought me. This is going to be fun."

The human's fists were clenched at his sides. If he wasn't so angry, he would have felt the fear that laced through his being. "You make me sick."

Naraku leaned against the nearest wall and watched him. "Oh, I agree. But let's not walk about me. Let's talk about _you_, precious."

"Let's not."

The vampire smirked, a single fang poked out as if to remind Sesshoumaru what he was. He pushed off of the wall and advanced towards the shorter male. As he spoke in a low, but somehow powerful tone, he circled around the human. "All your life you have never felt this much raw emotion. Daddy always kept his little glass unicorn on his glass menagerie. He never let anyone touch his little unicorn. Because of that, you never were allowed to live your life. He fears losing you, as does your little brother.

Still…you want more than a little pedestal to sit on. You want to feel things and experience life for yourself. You are tired of being watched like a criminal or psyche ward patient. Does any of that ring a bell or two?"

The vampire's words struck him sharply and he tried his best not to show it. "You're wrong."

"Am I? Did I forget to mention that you get sick a lot? You also cut yourself when no one is looking and it's always in places where your little family won't ever see. Oh, and you've had to sneak around late at night just to spend a little time with one of your…_boyfriends_. Am I still wrong, hm?"

All the color drained from Sesshoumaru's face. "What…are you, a stalker? You've been watching me…?"

Naraku looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "We'll go with that."

"Stay away from me."

The crimson eyed vampire stopped circling his prey and approached him as if he were an old friend. "You cut yourself to feel the pain since your family won't allow you to feel. It's the only thing you can make yourself feel. The only true control that you have. But…it's the blood that truly excites you. The rich color…the velvet taste of it…"

Sesshoumaru almost got lost in those eyes again, but he wisely looked away. The words that came forth from the vampire's mouth had a huge impact of him. Bigger than he would care to admit. In fact, it was becoming a struggle just to keep his barrier up. It was a effort not to just submit and give into temptation.

But he remembered his anger. He would not give in. "You speak as if you know me. You know absolutely _nothing_."

"So very stubborn you are, pet. Since it seems I cannot sway you with my lovely words or my power of visual suggestion, then I will have to stoop to other means of getting what I want."

The silver-haired man looked at him warily; mistrust clearly burning in his hazel eyes. "Oh?"

Before the human could blink, the vampire had snatched the human and heaved him up over his shoulder like a barbarian would a struggling wench. He immediately exited the room and walked down the hall. He barely noticed the human's flailing and thrashing arms and legs but he did notice how the short kimono rode up on him. A generous amount of skin and other delicious bits were revealed to his hungry eyes. He couldn't help but run one of his hands up the human's thigh to the supple, tight curve of his ass and grope it appreciatively.

Sesshoumaru ceased his struggling and if he could have, he would have slapped that hand. Instead, he started to struggle harder and more violently, but to no avail. No matter how hard he hit the other man, it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

"I have waited a long, long time for you, Sesshoumaru. I will have you this night and every other night if I so choose it. You might as well as accept it and succumb to the pleasures that only I can give you…"

It wasn't surprising that Sesshoumaru felt utter dread at those words. But what was surprising was that a shiver of anticipation ran through his body. His mind seemed to scream one thing, yet his body whimpered for the opposite.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru found himself pinned to a bad with the vampire on top of him. He felt tiny when compared to the other male. He had always been used to being the bigger, taller one when he was around other people.

A wet, hot mouth kissed and sucked at his neck while a large cold hand slipped under his kimono to fondle him between his legs. The other hand kept the human's arms pinned above his head. No matter how hard he struggled, the sheer strength of that hand kept his arms firmly pinned down.

Sesshoumaru cursed every god, devil, and demon when that mouth had found the erogenous zone of his neck. A moan unintentionally escaped his mouth and he wanted to smack himself for that. He couldn't help but tilt his head back just to give the vampire more access to his neck.

The gentle scrape of teeth dragging against the skin of his neck caused him to shudder involuntarily. He could feel those trademark vampire canines tease his flesh. A tongue slowly rolled itself against the bite mark on his neck and he groaned, arching his back wantonly.

Sesshoumaru wanted something. The more attention paid to the mark, the more desperate he felt. He spread his legs shamelessly now and thrusted into the hand that teasingly stroked his member.

The pressure of teeth against his mark made the human hiss in both pleasure and anticipation. They didn't quite pierce his skin, but he did find himself fervently wanting those teeth to sink into his mark again. The slighter man pressed his neck hard against the teeth in an effort to get the other man to bite him. Instead, he felt the teeth withdraw from his neck and he growled. He heard a chuckle, but then that mouth closed around one of his nipples and he gasped. He hadn't even been aware that his kimono was open.

Naraku's talented tongue swirled around the erect nipple and he smirked when the human arched his body against him. The breathy moan that slipped from the gorgeous man pleased the vampire immensely. He moved to the other nipple and latched onto it mercilessly. The man under him moaned again when he felt his nipple being sucked and nibbled on. He started panting and writhing under him as he rolled his hips against the vampire's hand. It surprised Naraku how responsive this human was to him and he had to admit he'd never had one quite this responsive before.

"Do you want more?" The vampire asked in a low voice as if his prey had a choice in the matter.

Extremely aroused and desperately wanting release, Sesshoumaru whispered, "Yes." His mind seemed to be elsewhere and he couldn't think clearly. All he knew was that he wanted relief in whatever way he could get it.

Naraku would have smiled at that and encouraged him to beg, but he was ravenous. He couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to taste him again and to finally feel him.

The vampire hiked up the other man's kimono, revealing his bare ass and privates. He ran a hand admiringly over that smooth rear for only a moment and then he spread apart those long toned legs so that he could settle in between them. He eyed the feast before him for a moment and decided he would have to take his dear sweet time on a different night.

The red-eyed man then leaned over and licked the length of the human's neck and watched him shiver. He licked and sucked at the mark again, enjoying the delightful sounds he wrung from the man squirming underneath him. He decided he wanted to hear just what kind of noises he could wring from the human, so he positioned himself at Sesshoumaru's entrance. Without any warning, he sank his teeth into the human's neck at the same moment that he plunged his weeping hard cock into Sesshoumaru's ass.

Sesshoumaru cried out at the double penetration and almost came on the spot. Strangely enough, he hadn't felt any pain from the teeth in his neck or the shaft that was balls deep inside him. Almost immediately he felt the vampire pull his erection out and slam back inside him while avariciously drinking the human's delicious blood. Sesshoumaru then felt Naraku release his wrists and he quickly threw his arms around the vampire, pulling him closer to his body.

The blood and tight heat wrapped around him fueled his desire to fuck the other male into the bed. The vampire gripped the human's hip and rocked into him harder and faster. The pliant human bucked against him, urging him for more. He felt those long legs wrap around him tightly as if they're never let go. It only encouraged him to plow deeper into the human's orifice, hitting that sweet spot inside him hard.

He sobbed and writhed while he was being ruthlessly fucked into the mattress and drank from simultaneously. It was the most bizarre, yet blissful sensation that he'd ever felt in his life. The insane pleasure that washed over him wave after wave made Sesshoumaru scream, sob, moan, grunt, whine, mew, and pant. If he could coherently hear himself, he would have been awed and shocked by his own noises.

The various noises that emerged from the human's mouth only made Naraku pound into him harder and faster until it felt as if Sesshoumaru would split in half. If he weren't busy dining on the human's blood, he would have been making some noises of his own to announce his own rapture. The feeding vampire knew he had to finish it soon or else he would kill his new toy so that he redoubled his efforts to make both their releases erupt sooner.

If Sesshoumaru weren't lost in the bliss that rode him, he would have noticed how weak he felt from the blood loss. Nor did he notice how he was slipping into unconsciousness.

Sesshoumaru seemed to instantly ejaculate on the spot when a large hand wrapped around his neglected cock. His release was so powerful in the way that he screamed and arched his body off of the bed.

Then a blanket of darkness shrouded him from the world of the conscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru woke up to the feel of small cool hands pressing a damp, cold cloth to his forehead. He felt the rim of a cup pressed against his lips and he drank it without even opening his eyes. He barely had the strength to swallow and felt too weak to even open his eyes.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru…" Murmured a very sad and sympathetic female voice.

The hands left his forehead, but the cloth stayed on. He then heard the sound of retreating footsteps. He passed in and out of consciousness within what felt like hours, days…? He wasn't sure.

Darkness chose to claim him again and when he did wake up again, he opened hazy eyes to see Kagura sitting on the edge of his bed holding his hand. He looked at her and said nothing for many long moments. Somehow, the simple gesture of the woman holding his hand comforted him profoundly.

"How do you feel, Sesshoumaru? Are you hungry?" Kagura asked, her thumb caressing the top of his hand in lazy circles.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I'm fine."

"I brought you a drink and something to eat, anyway. Whenever you feel ready to eat, it's on a tray on the table."

The human glanced at it, but he didn't even feel the pang of hunger, yet. He looked up at her then he looked away. "You were right. About _everything_."

Kagura nodded solemnly. She hated being right in this case, but she had known Naraku all her life and knew what her master was capable of.

"Is he going to do that to me again?" Sesshoumaru asked while studying the patterns in the bed sheets.

"I think so. I do know that you have satisfied him greatly. If I know him, and I do, he's going to want more. He's become addicted to your blood and body from what I can tell."

Sesshoumaru sighed. He wasn't exactly thrilled knowing that, but a part of him anticipated a repeat performance.

"Sesshoumaru, I do have something important to tell you. Listen carefully to me. Do you understand?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and looked at her to show that he was giving her his undivided attention.

Kagura took a deep breath before speaking. "It's going to be like this every night. I promise each night you'll take the blood loss better. But on the other hand, each passing day you will long for him more and more. It will be to the point that you won't want to wait for him to come to you. But you must _never_, ever go to him, understand? If you go to him, he will **kill** you."

"Why?"

"It's a game he plays with his…well, with the men he chooses. He likes to see how long they hold out before they come to him of their own accord. Most of them have never lasted a week, I'm afraid."

Sesshoumaru didn't like what she was telling him. He looked away and glared at the wall. "Why are you bothering to tell me this if it's my fate?"

"Because I believe you are different. I believe you can fight him. You are different than the others, I can tell. You must heed my words, Sesshoumaru. "

The human turned his head and looked at her suspiciously. "Why do you care if I live or die?"

Kagura sighed again and patted his hand. "I care. Believe it or not, but I care if you live. I respect life and seeing someone like you die is despicable. You are beautiful inside and out and the thought of you dead is heartbreaking. I can't tell you too much right now, but I can reveal a few things. The first time you walked by the shrine he was enamored by you so that he had Kanna and I watch you for years. Everything he knows about you is partly due to us."

"I see." Sesshoumaru muttered, but then he inquired, "Who is Kanna?"

"My daughter."

As if on cue, a little girl with stark white hair and skin walked into the room. She looked at both Kagura and Sesshoumaru with blank, black eyes. Something about her gaze seemed lifeless and apathetic. "Hello mother, how good it is to see you again."

Tears nearly sprang in Kagura's eyes. She pushed off from the bed and rushed to the girl. She enveloped her in her arms and sobbed into her neck. "Kanna…"

"Don't cry, mother. I'm here now and I will take care of you."

Sesshoumaru watched the scene before his eyes and wasn't quite sure what to make of it. All it really did was remind him that he was away from his own family. He wondered, no, he knew that they were worried about him. They were probably frantically looking for him and questioning everyone that they could.

Suddenly, he looked at Kagura in a new light. She wasn't so different from him, after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**TBC…**

_**A/N: I know this is shorter, but I don't want to hear any complaints about the length of any chapter and you guys got your lemon. I'm also going to shorten chapters so I can update faster and not burn myself out so much. As always, let me know what you think and so forth. Don't be shy, guys!**_

_My Reviewers_:

The Twilight Necromancer-Thanks for thinking so. Expect another chapter, at least.

LordOfTheWest-Thankies! Remember, my dear, nothing is always as it seems with my stories. The Sesshoumaru I write always puts up some sort of fight. Thanks for the feedback. ^^ I'm sure all your questions will be answered in this chapter and the next.

Axel138-I am flattered and humbled that you think my stuff is the best. I definitely hope it's a good read since I do put effort into it. And soon enough they will be another update. I've been getting better at updating lately.

Mai Darling Dearheart-No! Don't die yet! XD

hopelessbitterone-I think Halloween is sexy enough…sorta. Well, it depends, I guess. ;)

inu-dude15-Thank you. Yes, now that I think on it, Sesshoumaru in that outfit sounds pleasant. I'm tempted to draw it myself.

Pineapple55-Yeah…Vampire stuff…is so overdone these days. I only like vampire stuff if it's original. I promise Naraku isn't going to be the typical vampire. *winks* This was just an idea I had festering in my brain since last Halloween. I hope it turns out decent enough. 8)

Sess101-He does have the vampiric look. He likes to hide in the shadows, has red eyes, pale skin, and dark unnatural hair. He's also a spider hanyou and to me, spiders are a lot like vampires. Trick their prey, trap them, then eat them. Thanks! ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Verzweifelter Engel

"**Rare Blood"**

By: _God of Insanity_

Pairing(s): Naraku/Sesshoumaru

Summary: Sesshoumaru was just a human minding his own business when one night a strange man paid him a visit…and changed his world. Warning: FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! Nara/Sess

Warning(s): M/M YAOI, LEMONS, AU(Modern Day), SesshUKE(human), Blood, Oral, Maledom, D/s, NaraVAMP, Character Death, and other warnings apply.

_**A/N**_:** I'm sick atm and well…crampin' and stuff. I hate it when I get hit by two different horrible things. This would have been out sooner but when I'm sick…it's hard to concentrate and such. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter. If it sucks…I blame the virus! **

**Important Note: If I haven't said so before, I am considering working on a few of my older stories soon. I'm thinking…Breaking Grace and When All Callousness Fails. So if you are fans of either/both of those stories, this may come as good news to you! **

_Disclaimer(s):_ _I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, the manga, the anime, or anything related to it. I merely own my own ideas and the effort I put into these fan fictions. I make no profit whatsoever. _

Chapter 3: "Verzweifelter Engel"

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was unbearably chilly in the entire shrine on a quiet, pitch black night. No rodents made a single peep and no lights were lit. It seemed deceptively abandoned.

Long, tapered fingers ran through lengthy straight silver hair in a display of what could be called affection. Or something akin to someone reverently polishing their trophy.

Sesshoumaru lay on his side with his back to the vampire. He stared at the wall blankly with half-lidded eyes. His body felt cold and he shivered involuntarily from the chill that creeped through his body. He didn't even bother to cover himself up because his fragile state of mind was distracting him.

Naraku frowned and didn't fail to notice the other male's discomfort. He pulled Sesshoumaru up flush against his body and covered both of them with a blanket. The vampire wasn't cold and never could feel the cold no matter how many degrees dropped in temperature. In spite of that fact, his own body still produced body heat.

Sesshoumaru growled at the feeling of Naraku's arms snaked around him. He didn't want to be touched right now, least of all by that bloody vampire. He knew that if the other man wanted to hold him that he didn't have any choice in the matter, anyway. Besides, he was too exhausted to fight him or anything else for the matter.

It had been a couple of weeks since he had been abducted and brought to this unholy little shrine. Each night was pretty much the same. Sesshoumaru would insult and attack Naraku. Naraku would usually take the blow or block it. Then the human would be dragged off somewhere to be properly fucked and drained of his blood.

There was a difference in each night and at first Sesshoumaru didn't notice it. Every night, Naraku would come to him ten minutes later than the night before. As each night had passed, the imprisoned man became increasingly aware that his captor took longer and longer to come for him. The longer the vampire took to come drove the human closer to something akin to insanity. Sesshoumaru would find himself anxiously pacing his room back and forth, back and forth while waiting for Naraku to arrive.

While it was true he partly anticipated Naraku's advances, he also dreaded them. He hated the sex and being bitten, but he loved it at the same time. The vampire was his addiction now, and like an addiction, he didn't want it, but he needed it. This was a confusing thing to him and he had never dealt with something that was this much of a paradox.

Sesshoumaru hadn't been a virgin the first night that they had copulated. He had had a few partners before, but it had never been fulfilling. He had been taken once, and didn't much like it, but that was most likely because the man that had taken him had been rough and impatient. Most of the time, his boyfriends always wanted to bottom and while it was pleasurable in some ways, it always left Sesshoumaru feeling hollow and dissatisfied. He never initiated sex anymore and never encouraged it, either. It basically felt like work to him and since he wasn't getting paid for it, there was no point in doing such an arduous task.

But with Naraku, it was pure bliss to Sesshoumaru and it felt like nothing he had ever felt before. The dark-haired man dominated him in every way and the hazel-eyed man was more than happy to relinquish sexual control to the vampire.

It was like a dream. A dark dream wrapped around a cage with the promise of death peering through the bars.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru sat up quickly when he felt the vampire start to kiss his neck and touch his body again. His rising desire wasn't against it, but his mind was. He looked down at the vampire and sighed.

Naraku sat up and leaned back on his elbows. He looked up curiously at his delectable little human. "Something the matter, precious?"

"Who are you?"

The vampire stared at him quizzically. "You already know my name. I doubt you forgot it because you screamed it enough."

The human's cheeks blushed brightly and he looked away for a moment in an effort to rid himself of the images of the vampire fucking him till he cried out his name. He exhaled deeply then turned and looked at the inhuman…sexy creature that barely had the blanket covering his hips. "Be that as it may, a name is a name. All I know about you is that you're a vampire. You're gay. And you abduct people. That is all I know."

Large hands gripped the human's hips, easily lifted him in the air, and placed him down on his groin. The only thing that separated them was the thin cloth.

Sesshoumaru could feel the vampire's half-erect length, but it still didn't distract him enough. "You know everything there is to know about me, yet I know nothing about you."

Long tapered fingers lightly trailed down Sesshoumaru's chest, down his lightly defined abs, and then they stopped at his flaccid cock. He touched it lightly with the tips of his nails and was almost shocked when it hardened as quickly as it did. "There is nothing to know."

"That tells me absolutely nothing." The hazel-eyed human bit his bottom lip and glared down at the cryptic vampire. He was intensely curious and wanted his curiosity to be sated. He wanted to know who his captor was. It pained him to admit it, but this deviant man was his lover now. He didn't know what else to call it. He wondered if he would ever get to leave, and if he did somehow manage to escape, would he want to? In some ways it began to feel as if he were starting to suffer from Stockholm Syndrome.

Naraku sat up and wrapped his arms around the smaller man in his lap. He brushed his lips against Sesshoumaru's, and then whispered, "Sometimes…it is better _not_ to know."

Sesshoumaru snorted, but then gasped when the sheet was jerked away and something hard glided into his already used entrance without any resistance. He hissed at the feeling of hard flesh balls deep inside him. It wasn't long before hands gripped his hips while they guided him up and down in a slow, yet deep pace. The human's hazel eyes slid shut and he tilted his head back until his throat was temptingly bared. He felt Naraku's mouth worship his chest and then his neck with languid kisses. There was no rush and there was no frantic, desperate need. No matter how tired or sore he was, he could never refuse this.

Placing his hands on Naraku's shoulders, the human used them as leverage to help rise and push himself down on the vampire's erection. His own arousal was trapped in between their bodies and it rubbed deliciously between them with each movement they both made. He bit down hard on his bottom lip until it drew blood that trickled down his chin, neck, and chest.

While the dark-haired man continued to plunge himself into the smaller male, he leisurely licked up the trail of blood. His tongue and mouth traveled up the human's chest until he reached his neck. He lapped up the blood as if it were the sweetest honey. It wasn't long until he licked the blood from the slighter male's chin and ultimately clashed his lips with Sesshoumaru's. He kissed him reverently in a way that made the shorter man feel utterly possessed by him. The vampire then caught the young man's bottom lip in his teeth and sucked on it as if he couldn't get enough of it.

The slow, yet fervent love making seemed to last for hours to the both of them. It was the first time that either of them had taken the time to pace themselves. Usually it was fast, hard, resulted in a lot of screaming, and ended quickly. It felt good either way, but somehow this way it felt more intimate.

It wasn't until Naraku sank his teeth into Sesshoumaru's neck that the human reached his climax and came between their bodies. During his orgasm, his inner muscles clamped down hard on Naraku's cock. The vampire thrusted into him a few more times until he, too, reached his peak and that tight body milked him for every drop he had.

Sesshoumaru lay partially on top of the other man and nuzzled his face into the larger man's chest. He almost purred when he felt those powerful arms snake around him and pull him closer. He felt asleep to the other man stroking his silken silver hair.

This would be the last night that the captive human felt at peace.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As Sesshoumaru ate, he watched Kanna play with one of her dolls. He couldn't help but feel curious about her. He wondered what exactly Kagura was and who Kanna's sure was. Then the thought struck him that Naraku could be her father. That bothered him in a way that he didn't care to dwell on.

Despite the fact he didn't want to think on it any longer, he couldn't help the thoughts that plagued him. _'If Kanna is Naraku's daughter, then that would make Kanna at least half vampire…'_

Kagura seated herself next to Sesshoumaru and joined him in watching the child play. "She's older than you are, you know."

The human looked at Kagura in both shock and amazement. "How old?"

"She'll be 100 next fall."

Sesshoumaru looked down at his barely touched plate. "Does that mean you're…what he is?"

Kagura nodded. "Sort of."

Kanna started brushing the doll's hair and appeared to be oblivious to the pair of adults. She seemed to be lost in her own little world.

"What do you mean, _sort of_?" Sesshoumaru asked incredulously.

The woman sighed and didn't take her eyes off of her child. "We're more alike than you think, Sesshoumaru. Kanna is my heart. Without her there is no meaning. He knows that so well. He keeps you and me here because he has both of our hearts."

Sesshoumaru snorted doubtfully at that. "He doesn't have mine." Then he added in his own head, _'No one does.'_

"So you think. He'll find a way to keep you from leaving here alive."

"Why don't you just take her and leave?" He asked with one of his thin black eyebrows arched.

"I already tried that once." Kagura spoke quietly, her small hands twisting almost nervously in her lap.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. That's what scared me. He just glanced at me, and then he stared at Kanna for a long time. I don't need to hear him explain it to know what that look meant."

"What did he mean?"

Kagura whispered, "He would kill her."

Sesshoumaru's eyes were unfocused as he softly said, "That's terrible."

Kagura nodded in agreement. "You probably assumed that Kanna is his daughter."

Sesshoumaru looked at her and gave her a short nod.

"You must promise me that you will not tell him what I have said. If he finds out that I told you, he may hurt or kill my child. The reason I'm even talking about any of this now is because he's not even in the shrine tonight." Kagura solemnly spoke, her red eyes focused seriously on the human man.

With a silent sigh, "I promise."

"He's my brother. Well, half brother. I am what you would call a dhampir. Half-human, half-vampire." Kagura explained and then paused to take a sip of green herbal tea. As an afterthought, she added, "Kanna is not Naraku's daughter. He detests woman and would never '_lower'_ himself, as he calls it."

Sesshoumaru sighed in relief. "Why does he treat you the way he does?"

The dhampir's ruby eyes darkened as if she recalled something foreboding. "He wasn't always this way, believe it or not. Once he has been angered, he does not forgive..." Kagura's voice faltered a bit as if she were recalling something dreadful.

"You don't have to tell me if it's too painful."

The half-vampire woman shook away her morbid thoughts and took a deep breath. "No, it has been a long time. For so long…I wanted, no, needed someone to talk to. It still hurts as if it had happened yesterday."

"What happened?"

Kagura's eyes held a faraway look in them as she talked. "A century ago, there was this human man called Shiro. I often went to the same park because it was so peaceful. One day, he sat down on a bench and talked to me. After that day, he came every day to talk to me. Shiro was such a nice man and it was easy to talk to him, too. It felt as if we had been friends for a long time. It didn't take long for me to fall in love with him."

A somber sadness filled the silver-haired human. He already had an idea where this story was going.

After a few minutes, the woman continued, "Then one night, Naraku took him. My dear brother was aware of my feelings for Shiro. Yet, he took him anyway. Of all the humans he could have chosen, he chose Shiro. However, Shiro loved me, too and he despised Naraku. On the nights my dear brother was gone, Shiro and I would make love. Then one night…Shiro and I decided to escape. Naraku found out. He killed Shiro right in front of me and then he deprived me of my freedom completely. And he also uses my daughter against me to obtain whatever it is he wants."

Sesshoumaru looked down at his hands. Those hands that liked to touch that monster. "I didn't know he was that cruel…"

Kagura nodded and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "I'm not entirely sure, but I think he feels for you as I once felt for Shiro."

"No, he just lusts for me."

Kagura stood up gingerly and helped him up as well. "I don't know if that is completely true. I do know you're different. You have a certain power over him, yet it's different than the power he holds over you."

"What kind of power?" Sesshoumaru inquired quietly. He didn't believe that the vampire felt something other than lust for him. How could someone like that know what love was? Hell, even Sesshoumaru had never been in love with anyone before. But he was sure that what Naraku felt for him was nothing of the sort. In spite of that, he felt a part of himself wanting the non-human to feel something for him besides lust. He wanted to be free from this prison, yet he felt himself wanting more at the same time.

"Love." She said simply as if it solved everything.

Again, doubt festered inside Sesshoumaru. He believed everything she had told him…except for _that_.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru suddenly felt a feeling that made him aware of Naraku's presence. He didn't know how to explain it, but he had suddenly felt the vampire arrive at the shrine. Instead of rushing to meet him, he waited in his room. He waited and waited for what felt like hours. His patience eventually ran out and his curiosity took over. He decided he would go look for the vampire and see what was keeping him. After all, Naraku had been absent nearly the entire night and he'd never done that before.

The human used a candle to light his way as he traveled down the hall. Ultimately, he found Naraku's chamber and that's when he heard the unmistakable sound of moaning and flesh slapping together. He quietly slid the shoji door open to see his captor fucking someone else.

Sesshoumaru stood there and watched in disbelief as a clammy coldness splashed over him. His stomach knotted and twisted painfully, and he felt like he was going to hurl his insides.

He was unbelievably jealous. And angry.

Sesshoumaru wanted to yell and scream, or do anything to expel his rage. He was tempted to march into the room and beat the shit out of both of those fuckers, but then a sudden thought stopped him.

He could…_leave_. Naraku had a new fuck buddy now and didn't need to use him anymore.

The pissed off human quietly slid the shoji door closed and hastily ran down the corridor. He searched some rooms and somehow found some decent clothes and shoes to wear. He rapidly threw off his kimono and dressed himself in the normal clothes. Once he was dressed, he looked for an exit.

After about twenty minutes of looking, Sesshoumaru found a door and opened it. He walked outside and was met by the cold, yet welcoming bitter air. He breathed it in deeply, sighed even more deeply, and then he walked quickly away from the shrine.

He was…_free_.

Sesshoumaru swallowed his jealousy and anger. It was useless and insignificant. He was free now and nothing else mattered except going back home to his brother and father. His steps slowed a bit as another thought occurred to him. He was free now…from Naraku, yet he still didn't feel as free as he thought he would feel.

It felt as if he were trading back his new prison for his old prison.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru walked a couple miles or so until he found a bar that was still open. He walked in and asked if there was a phone. The bar tender gestured towards the restrooms and Sesshoumaru quickly walked in that direction. He found the phone and fished some change out of one of his pockets. Along the way to the bar he had found some change on the road. It was enough to use a pay phone.

He thought about calling his brother or father, but decided not to. Instead, he called a cab. Either way, he would have to wait.

With a yawn, he headed towards a table nearest to the door so that he could see the cab when it arrived. Once seated, he glanced around and noticed there were barely a few patrons in the establishment, but then again, it was terribly late. Normally, he would have bought a drink, but he didn't have any money on him. Instead, he stared out through the window with a bored look plastered on his face. The driver had told him he'd have to wait at least 30-45 minutes.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if I join you?" Asked a quiet, low, and obviously male voice.

Sesshoumaru turned his head and looked over at the man who had spoken. He was a few inches taller than Sesshoumaru and he was broader in build, as well. He had long pearly white hair, pale skin, and amethyst eyes. He actually looked closer to Sesshoumaru's age, as if he were in his mid to late twenties. All in all, he was quite attractive, but the hazel-eyed man knew better. The last time he had met a gorgeous man…he had ended up being abducted.

"I do not mind." Sesshoumaru replied quietly with a dismissive wave of his hand. He was rather bored and if this man could distract him until his taxi came, then he wasn't against some idle conversation.

The lovely man sat down across from him. "Do you want something to drink? You look rather tense and thirsty."

"I don't need a drink."

He chuckled and took a sip of his drink and set it on the table. "You're a cute one, I'll admit. I asked if you wanted a drink. I was implying that I would buy you one. Whether it's a club soda, or the most expensive drink, I don't care. It's up to you."

Normally, Sesshoumaru would have declined, but he decided to humor the other man. "All right. Pick whichever. It really doesn't matter to me."

The white-haired man winked at him, stood up and headed towards the bar. He returned shortly with a blue tinted drink. He set it down near Sesshoumaru then returned to his seat.

Sesshoumaru scrutinized it. "What is it?"

"You looked kind of blue…so I got you a blueberry drink. It has vodka in it. I believe the bar tender called it a blueberry bomb."

"Ah." Sesshoumaru picked it up and sniffed it. Indeed it did smell like blueberries. He took a tentative sip of it and to his surprise, it actually tasted quite good. Its flavor was mostly blueberries and there was a slight hint of alcohol. He really didn't enjoy the taste of alcohol so the fact that this drink tasted mostly like blueberries was a plus for him. "Thank you. It's actually pretty decent."

"You are most welcome. So…what brings you to this humble little tavern?"

Sesshoumaru set the drink down. "Well...I got angry at my boyfriend…so I decided to leave. I'm going home soon."

Lilac eyes widened a little in surprise. "Oh, that is rather unfortunate. Do you want to talk about it?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and took another sip. "He cheated on me. I caught him in the act a few hours ago."

"Ah, that is rather unfortunate. You left him for good, I take it?" The pretty man inquired, sympathy swirling in the depths of his amethyst eyes.

Sesshoumaru nodded and then realized that he had almost finished his drink. He felt more relaxed now and had a good buzz going. He downed down the rest and then leaned back in his seat.

"I am glad that you did. I cannot even tell you how many people I know that keep going back to unfaithful lovers. If you do not mind, I must say that I cannot imagine why anyone would cheat on _you_. You are such a beautiful man."

The hazel-eyed male shrugged at that, but inside it warmed him somewhat to actually hear that.

"I hope it doesn't bother you that I find you gorgeous. I promise that I'm not trying to pick you up or anything." He spoke smoothly, winked, and then took a sip of his drink.

A sudden idea struck Sesshoumaru and normally he would never do it, let alone, think it. But he was tired of playing it safe and after everything that happened…he wanted to do what he wanted to do. He stood up and started walking towards the exit. "Come with me…"

Sesshoumaru waited outside against the wall and as soon as the slighter taller man came outside, he grabbed him and crushed his lips to his. He felt arms snake around his body and a strong body press against his. The other man kissed him back just as eagerly as he kissed him and he wasn't shocked when the white-haired man pressed him against the wall. Sesshoumaru gasped into his mouth when he felt the other male grind his groin against Sesshoumaru's. A mouth descended to his neck, kissing and sucking it like it was the best candy there was. When that mouth licked his mark, Sesshoumaru cried out and started panting. A hand slipped under the waistband of Sesshoumaru's pants to grip his erection while the man teased the mark with his teeth. Sesshoumaru wanted him to bite it and pressed his neck hard against those teeth as if silently begging for him to bite him.

Someone growled from behind them.

"Hakudoshi."

The white-haired man turns around and licked his lips. A smirk crawled on his wet, slightly swollen lips. "Naraku."

~*~*~*~*~*~

**TBC…**

_**A/N: This story was meant to be ONE chapter, then THREE…and now it looks like it'll be 5 or 6 chapters long. We'll see. As always, reviews are GREATLY, GREATLY appreciated! They do fuel me, so whoever takes the time to wrote me, thank you. It helps. **_

My _Reviewers_:

LordOfTheWest-Thanks for reviewing, as always. ^^ I hope this chapter answers some of those various questions that I know are buzzing around in your brain. Like I said before, in my stories, nothing is usually as it appears. So in other words, not everything will be predictable, yay! At least…I hope so. O.o

Mai Darling DearHeart-Glad you thought it was yummy, lol. It may just get sadder. . Thanks! ^^

Sess101-Thanks, glad you enjoyed. Naraku always reminded me of a vampire…hiding in shadow, deceiving people, and of course, his looks. Sesshoumaru reminds me of an elf…and not just because of his pointy little ears.

inu-dude15-*Cools you down* I didn't think it was that hot, but then again, I wrote it, didn't read it, lmao. Thanks for reviewing.

Krazy Kuki-Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like sess uke stories. I like them too and every story I write with Sesshoumaru involved has him as an uke.

Axel138-Thanks, and I'm glad you think it's interesting and all. I hope this ch 3 is even more foreboding for ya. . heehee

Pineapple55-LOL Your review made me laugh and smile. You tell those bastards! XD Glad this story got better than decent for you. The funny thing is I don't remember Breaking Grace or most of my older stories. The way I wrote then and the way I write now is different, at least to my eyes. I think I have grown better at writing…well…hopefully, anyways. Btw what is your first favorite fic? O.o Thanks for the review! ^^

hopelessbitterone-Oh no, someone died! Lol! *resuscitates you* Bash em' back in the face. What they like is what they like. If they don't want to read sess uke stories, then they don't have to! Just like I don't like het stories, or Naraku uke or inuyasha uke stories. Instead of telling those writers to stop writing it and write what I want them to write, I just leave them alone and read what I like to read and write what I like to write. To be honest…I think more people like Sesshoumaru as a uke anyways. XD

Oh yeah…Naraku is…I dunno…I can't see him taking it up the ass. A lot of men back in the day wore make up. He's…too evil to be uke. AND he seems so OOC as you said when people make him uke. InuYasha also acts very OOC when made uke. -_- Naraku and InuYasha are NOT feminine. Now Sesshoumaru…when he's made seme, people turn him into this sadistic, controlling hoebag. He's not like that. He doesn't control anyone except himself. But when he's uke, he acts more like himself. Of course, I have seen some stories where people make Sesshoumaru act too feminine and meek…and I'm all…O_o NO! I try to be careful whenever I write him. Anywhos, thanks for the review! ^^

The Deity Ororo- Thanks, glad you think it's cool.


	4. Chapter 4: Das Ende

"**Rare Blood"**

By: _God of Insanity_

Pairing(s): Naraku/Sesshoumaru

Summary: Sesshoumaru was just a human minding his own business when one night a strange man paid him a visit…and changed his world. Warning: FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! Nara/Sess

Warning(s): M/M YAOI, LEMONS, AU(Modern Day), SesshUKE(human), Blood, Oral, Maledom, D/s, NaraVAMP, Character Death, and other warnings apply.

_**A/N**_:** The day after I submitted chapter 3, I woke up sicker. -_- It was so hard to drag my ass to work, lol. I just want to sleep it away, but nooo…I don't get to have sick days. I want to get this story done soon so that I can work on other things. I think I am starting to feel better…maybe. O.o**

**Side NOTE: All the vampires in this story each have a unique power. Can anyone guess Kagura's, Naraku's, or Hakudoshi's secret power?**

**IMPORTANT Note: I am going to start working on my original story soon. It's a slash story...based on a dream I once had about a vampire called Dr. Krowe. It's kind of SCI-FI, but its different than the usual vampire trash. Like I said, I'm not big on vampires…but my version of vampires aren't lame. So, if you're interested in reading it someday, it will be on .**

_Disclaimer(s):_ _I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, the manga, the anime, or anything related to it. I merely own my own ideas and the effort I put into these fan fictions. I make no profit whatsoever. _

Chapter 4: "Das Ende"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come over here _now_, Sesshoumaru." Naraku growled in a low voice. His crimson eyes were narrowed and he looked beyond angry.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "No."

Hakudoshi stood between them, intentionally blocking Naraku off. "You heard him. Now…go away."

"That human is my property. How dare you touch him without permission. You know the rules." The taller vampire bit out, visibly seething with rage.

It was Hakudoshi's turn to snort. "I cannot touch your pet while he is on _your_ turf. But is he on your turf anymore? No. Once he leaves the _sanctuary_ of your dwelling, he is up for grabs, Naraku. You know that as well as any of us. Do not blame me for your blatant carelessness. If you hadn't been busy fucking something, he would not be on my turf. Honestly, Naraku…does your greed know no bounds?"

"Silence." Naraku hissed, the whites of his eyes bleeding red.

Hakudoshi smirked. "You forget that humans do get jealous. Well, most of them do, anyway. Did you think that he wouldn't care? There's a reason why vampire harems rarely work out, you know. Every time someone tries to have a harem, all the humans end up killing each other. I think we should try and learn from the past, don't you think?"

"Get out of my way, _child_." Naraku spoke in a low, deadly voice. His nails grew longer by at least five inches or so.

"I don't think so. I've decided that I'm going to take him. He is more than enough for me. I do not have any need for whores. In fact…I'm already thinking about giving him the Black Kiss. Such beauty and rare blood should never, ever be wasted. What say you, Naraku?" Hakudoshi reached behind him and without looking, he stroked the human's smooth cheek in a gentle, yet possessive caress.

'_Black Kiss…?_' Sesshoumaru thought to himself, perplexed and numb. He also idly wondered why nothing Hakudoshi said angered or upset him. It was as if he were anesthetized to it all or something.

"I am not leaving here without him, Hakudoshi."

"It would appear so." The white-haired vampire cracked his knuckles while carefully watching the other vampire with his bright purple eyes.

Sesshoumaru wanted to move, but his body wouldn't budge an inch. He tried to speak, but his mouth wouldn't open. He couldn't even make a noise with his throat. All he could do was stand there and gawk at the both of them.

"If you leave now then I will think about sparing your life." Naraku murmured while they circled each other like predators about to strike. "Make no mistake, I will kill you, brat."

Hakudoshi smiled widely, showing off his pearly white fangs. His teeth glistened menacingly in the lamplight. "I would love to see you try that."

The pair stopped circling each other abruptly. They stood silently and didn't take their eyes off of one another. Long minutes passed before anyone moved, let alone, blinked. Then in a flash, Hakudoshi lunged at the taller male and slashed at his face. Naraku caught him by the wrist and flung him hard against the wall. Hakudoshi maneuvered his body so that his feet hit the wall, then he kicked off of it, and flew at Naraku again.

The two moved so quickly that the human couldn't even see them. All he saw were blurs of colors dancing around. If he didn't know any better, he would have assumed that he was high. Even though he couldn't see anything, he could hear the sounds of slashing claws, punches, and things getting broken. The smell of blood wafted in the air and it was an unmistakable smell that not even Sesshoumaru could miss.

It seemed to last forever until the pair broke apart and stood a good ten or more feet apart, panting and glaring murderously at one another. Both sported various wounds in different parts of their bodies and splotches of blood were clearly visible. Whether it was their own blood or blood from their enemy, it was hard to distinguish.

They stood their ground for a few minutes until Hakudoshi fell down on one knee due to the massive blood loss he suffered. Panting almost like a rabid dog, he glared at Naraku in his best '_I'm going to fuck you up_' look. Even though they both had major wounds and were pretty much almost evenly matched, the white-haired vampire's wounds were far more critical.

Naraku stepped forward to finish the job, but halted when Sesshoumaru cut him off. The human stood between them, his arms thrust out protectively, making him look very much like a human cross.

"He was controlling you, Sesshoumaru."

Hakudoshi spat out some blood on the ground. "I didn't want him to be doing what he's doing now, Naraku. Or running away and getting hurt. The only reason he can move now is because my strength is waning."

Sesshoumaru blinked, but he didn't move out of the way. '_So that's why I couldn't move before…_'

"Get out of the way, Sesshoumaru." Warned Naraku, the whites of his eyes still glowing blood red.

The hazel-eyed human shook his head stubbornly and retorted, "No."

"Don't hurt him, Naraku, or I'm going to fucking rip you apart one way or another…" Hakudoshi growled and then coughed up more blood.

"You are in no position to make threats, Hakudoshi."

Sesshoumaru didn't even move an inch no matter how close the other vampire got to him. He stood his ground firmly and was determined to stop further bloodshed. "Leave him alone, Naraku. He's hurt really bad, as you can see."

"His punishment is death. He defied me by trying to steal what is rightfully mine. In our society, I have the right to kill him. Stand aside, Sesshoumaru."

The human thought fast, the gears in his head working extra hard to come up with an idea to save the lilac-eyed vampire. Then it occurred to him…

"He didn't try to steal me. I was the one who ran away. I was the one who grabbed him and made out with him. I was going to go with him tonight." Sesshoumaru explained calmly and rationally as if it were a math problem.

Naraku almost snarled at that. "He was controlling you."

"No, he was not. Everything I did and felt was because I wanted to. You are partially to blame for all this, you know."

"Say what you will, he dies tonight."

"If that is your decision, then I am not going anywhere with you. If you let him live, I will willingly come with you. If not, I will run away. And like you said, there are _Others_ out there…and I'm sure they will find me. "

Naraku stared at him hard and considered the human's words carefully. He hated to admit it, but the first choice sounded better to him. With a defeated sigh, he glared at them both. "Fine, then it is done. I will spare this brat's life, but if he tries to take you again, with or without your consent, he will be walking the afterlife."

Sesshoumaru nodded, then turned around and walked over to Hakudoshi. He knelt down and placed a hand on the other man's face. "Will you be all right on your own?"

Hakudoshi nodded. "Our wounds heal fast, but they heal faster when we consume blood. I have survived far worse."

"Thank you for trying to protect me, Hakudoshi. And for your comfort, as well." The human said genuinely and then leaned over and kissed him chastely on the lips. He heard a growl behind him, rolled his eyes in annoyance, then stood up and turned around just in time for the dark-haired vampire to grab him.

Naraku held the human in his arms like a groom would his bride as he disappeared into the night.

Hakudoshi gingerly stood up and stared off into the darkness. A smirk creeped onto his pale lips. '_You played right into it, Naraku. I know now that you will not disappoint me…_'

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru did not speak a word the entire time and neither did Naraku. As soon as he brought them back to the shrine, he carried the hazel-eyed human to the bathing chamber.

With unreadable eyes, Naraku looked at him and commanded, "Remove your clothes and get in the water. I want his scent removed from you completely."

The human shot Naraku an icy glare and said curtly, "Oh and what about _his_ scent?"

"That is why I am still here." Was all the vampire said before he removed his own clothes and stepped into the water. He walked to the deepest level, which rose up to his chest. He leaned against the pool wall and closed his crimson eyes.

It wasn't too long before Sesshoumaru shucked off his own clothes and stepped into the tantalizingly warm water. He stubbornly kept his distance from the other man.

"Come here."

Sesshoumaru turned his face away and simply responded with, "No."

"You have tested my patience enough for tonight. I will not say it again."

"I thought vampires hated water." Sesshoumaru spat, unwilling to budge from his spot.

The vampire's eyes remained shut as he replied smoothly, "You thought wrong."

"Is _he_ still here?"

Naraku's eyes blinked open at that. He almost looked surprised. "No. I killed him after you left."

"…" Sesshoumaru stayed silent. He didn't know what to say to that. He did feel guilty about thinking such bad things about the '_other' _man. He normally never wished ill on anyone even if they deserved it.

"Come here. I want to talk with you. I will not carry a conversation from across the room. I will not hurt you. If I had wanted to hurt you, I would have already. If I had wanted to kill you, you would be dead now."

Ever the curious young man, Sesshoumaru approached the vampire, but he still kept a distance of about ten feet.

Annoyed and impatient, Naraku closed the distance between them and pulled the human's back against his body. While stroking Sesshoumaru's chest, he nuzzled his neck. "Were you actually jealous of that other human, pet?"

Sesshoumaru briskly nodded, but said nothing.

"I do not understand that emotion very well, but I think I have felt it tonight…" Naraku explained slowly while he continued to nuzzle the human's delicious neck. "No, I know that I felt it now. I was jealous of Hakudoshi."

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to get annoyed. "Why should you be? You can do whatever you want. Fuck whatever you want…yet you expect me to sit around like some dog eagerly waiting for attention from its master. I'm not a dog and I never will be. Are you tired of me? Is that why you fucked someone else?"

"No…" Naraku's hand moved up to the human's neck and with the tips of his fingers, he stroked the mark.

Sesshoumaru tried to pull away, but Naraku wouldn't let him. Instead of continuing to nuzzle him, he rested his chin on the shorter male's shoulder. The vampire murmured, "You do not understand…"

"Then enlighten me, oh all powerful one."

"For so long, every human has been tedious and insignificant. After one has lived several centuries, the taste and pleasure of most things dulls like a knife that never gets sharpened. You see…" Naraku explained and as he did so, his hand left Sesshoumaru's neck to travel down the smooth planes of the human's body. "…until you, I was in something you may call a…catatonic state. Everything was the same. Nothing changed. It was not so bad. There are always worse things, I know. I have witnessed them. Yet, nothing changed…until you came along."

Sesshoumaru shivered when a hand ran over his taut stomach while he tried listening to what the larger male was saying. He grabbed that hand to stop it from venturing lower, but found himself twining his fingers with Naraku's.

"I do not fully understand it, yet…but something about you has evoked something in me that has been dormant for a very long time."

"What did I evoke?"

Naraku sighed. "I do not know. It is not something I have ever felt before. I do not understand it."

"Ah."

"All I know is that I wanted you when I first saw you. The more I watched you, the more I wanted you. It wasn't just your beauty or the fact that you have a rare blood type. Your pain and loneliness reminded me of my own. You were trapped inside yourself and no one noticed it. Despite all of your conflicting emotions and feelings, you never hurt anyone else. You always hurt yourself instead. And no matter how hard it was, you always thought of everyone else's happiness before your own. I saw such warmth inside such an ice cold, yet beautiful shell. I still do not understand it, but it seems your soul or spirit, whatever it was, called out to me."

The hazel-eyed human gasped when their interlocked hands quested down to fondle him. Despite that, he still wasn't distracted enough to ask, "If that is true, then why did you cheat on me?"

"Cheat…? How did I cheat?" Naraku inquired, blinking slowly while he tried to figure out what that meant.

"You had sex with someone else. That is called cheating."

The vampire sighed and then nodded in understanding. "I see. I only did that to test a few theories out."

Sesshoumaru's curiosity was piqued again. "What theories?"

"Well…like I said, I was feeling things I had never felt before…for _you_. I wanted to see if I would enjoy another's company. I did not. I had to think of you the entire time. And…I was also testing to see if you would care or not if I took another."

Sesshoumaru growled and tried to yank himself free from the vampire's clutches, but he was too strong. With a sigh, he gave up and sagged against the other male's hard body. "Why didn't you just talk to me?"

Naraku chuckled. "Words are words. I have found it is action that determines what little chats cannot. And being the kind of man that I am, I am cautious and do not like to speak of anything unless I am certain of it."

"If I am not enough for you, then I want you to let me go. I will not share _this_," Sesshoumaru stated, his hand reached down behind him and he wrapped his fingers around the vampire's turgid manhood. "Nor will I share _this_," the human hissed before he turned around and crushed his lips to Naraku's in a bruising, yet passionate, dominating kiss.

The vampire eventually broke the kiss in favor of breathing. With half-lidded, lust-glazed eyes, he panted almost like a dog. In a low, husky voice, he declared, "I do not want any other. Nor do I wish to share you. No one else can satisfy me. Only you. I want to posses you entirely. You are mine and no one else can have _this_," the vampire's hands slid down the length of the human's backside until they stopped to grip the fleshy globes that were his ass.

Sesshoumaru whimpered for he was achingly hard and desperately needed what only the vampire could give him. "Fuck me."

With a low growl, Naraku swiftly turned him around and bent him over the edge of the pool. He pushed apart the human's legs and rubbed his achingly erect cock against the smaller man's luscious ass. He purred when he felt that wonderful rear eagerly push back against him. Without hesitation, he gripped the human's hips and impaled him in one quick, yet deep thrust. The tight velvet heat wrapped around his cock felt so good he almost came on the spot. "Want more?"

"Y-yes…" Was all Sesshoumaru moaned, his lower body rocking back in an attempt to get the other man to move.

Naraku pulled out until only the head was still inside and then he quickly slammed back into the human's ass, hitting the man's sweet spot hard. Gripping Sesshoumaru's hips harder, he mercilessly pounded into the human's willing, unbearably tight ass. The strangled mewls and breathy moans he wrenched out of the beautiful young man set his groin on fire and made him want to fuck the human raw. He couldn't even form words. It was so intense that all he could do was grunt and concentrate on the primal rhythm of their bodies.

Sesshoumaru cried out as the intense pleasure wracked his body. He dug his nails into the ground and could only buck his hips against the fast, hard, and almost violent thrusts into his body. He writhed and moaned like a whore, but he didn't care. Sesshoumaru sobbed uncontrollably as the vampire rammed his engorged, seeping cock harder and faster into his pliant ass.

As soon as the vampire's hand wrapped around his cock, Sesshoumaru immediately received his much desired release. He screamed Naraku's name as white hot ecstasy crashed down on him. After a few jerky thrusts into the human's body, the vampire found his blissful release as well.

Long minutes passed and as soon as the vampire was recovered, he picked up the human and proceeded to carry him to his chambers. It would be several long hours before either of them found rest that night.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Sesshoumaru spent most of his time in silence. When he had awakened, he didn't even bother to get out of bed or move for a few hours until Kagura had entered the room with food and drink.

"I am glad that you are alive." Kagura stated as she set the tray down. She seated herself on the edge of his bed and studied him with sympathetic crimson eyes. Then she added in a soft voice, "I was afraid he would kill you."

"…" Sesshoumaru said nothing, but he secretly thought to himself, '_He should have_.'

"You should eat something, Sesshoumaru. Or at least drink this." Kagura handed him a cup, which he reluctantly took and quickly downed the contents. He didn't even taste it.

She patted him on the hand to comfort him, but he merely turned his face away. She frowned and didn't fail to notice his bitter mood. "Are you injured? Do you not feel well? You are acting strange, Sesshoumaru."

"Just…leave me be." Sesshoumaru quietly muttered and closed his eyes.

With a sigh, Kagura nodded in understanding. She patted his hand, stood up, and left the room as silently as a specter.

Sudden exhaustion overwhelmed him and he shut his eyes. He was more mentally and emotionally drained than he was physically. His own thoughts poisoned him and he wanted to sleep them away. Sleep always served as one of the best escapes from conscious problems.

His dreams were restless, muddled, and didn't make any sense at all.

When Sesshoumaru did wake up again a couple of hours later, all he remembered about his dreams was that he had died at the end of them…by jumping off of a cliff and landing in a river of blood.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was late afternoon and the human found himself pacing back and forth in his room, his thoughts eating him alive. Everything was much more complicated now and he felt even more trapped than he did before. It was easier before because he didn't know what he knew now. He had had the hope of running away, getting away, but that hope had been snuffed out like a candle flame. There was no way he would be able to get away now.

Even if he did successfully escape and live his life without the vampire, would he be able to? Getting through the day without his presence was hard enough as it were. Something about Naraku's presence calmed him in a way he had never felt before. The vampire made him feel excited and placid at the same time and it was baffling. His touch made him feel more alive than he had ever felt before. And try as he might, he couldn't stop thinking about him. It was exhilarating and frightening at the same time that this man had such a powerful effect on Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stopped pacing abruptly as soon as something suddenly dawned on him:

_He was in love with Naraku. _

The human sank to the floor and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't deny it any longer. It was more than just lust. Lust was just a weak thing that didn't last very long and it only weakened with time. But this…relationship or whatever it was, only got stronger and more possessive. It made him feel stronger and weaker at the same time. If it wasn't lust then it had to be love. What else was there besides lust?

After another hour or two of dwelling on his situation, he reached a conclusion. He knew what he had to do.

He gingerly picked himself up and dusted off his clothes. Sesshoumaru found some pen and paper and quickly, yet legibly wrote a letter. He folded it and sealed it with wax. With a sigh, he placed it on top of the covers. After he was finished with that, he walked over to the closet, opened it, and picked out a simple short black silk kimono.

As soon as he was finished dressing, he left the room appearing to be more of a pale phantom than a human being.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Naraku awoke to the sensation of lips kissing his neck and hands exploring the hard planes of his nude body. Normally, he would be pissed beyond hell to be woken up before nightfall, but strangely enough, he wasn't. He felt calm and relaxed in a way that he only really felt when he was around his lovely little human.

Then it occurred to the vampire that his little human had come to him. "What are you doing, Sesshoumaru?"

Said human kissed down Naraku's chest, his kisses were as light and faint as butterflies. His hands followed, touching everywhere that he kissed. He paused and whispered, "What does it look like?" And then he continued to trail his lips down the length of the other male's body. It wasn't too long before he reached the vampire's groin. It was already half-erect so that he decided to stroke it with his fingers to coax it to full hardness. Naraku's moans and groans only encouraged him to continue. As soon as he got it fully erect, he slowly licked the length of it as if it were his favorite dessert.

Naraku watched him through hooded eyes and kept still for he felt inclined to let Sesshoumaru have his way for the time being.

On his hands and knees before Naraku's groin, he purposely lifted his ass in the air. The kimono spilled down his back and revealed his bare ass. Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru used his hands to position the vampire's rigid flesh. Without hesitation, as if he had done this many times before, he opened his mouth and swallowed as much of the vampire's cock as he could. He couldn't fit every inch into his mouth and down his throat so he used his hands to grip whatever was left. He could hear by the sounds made from Naraku's throat that the vampire was more than pleased by his actions.

Further encouraged, Sesshoumaru started bobbing up and down on the vampire's shaft, keeping in mind to create a perfect mix of suction and vibration. He also made sure to keep the vampire's hips down firmly so that his jaw didn't get broken in the process. Plus, not allowing Naraku to fuck his mouth would bring more pleasurable torture to his body. Being a man, and having hands on experience on this, he knew exactly what to do to make the vampire lose his marbles.

After a couple more minutes of the sweet torture, Naraku found that he couldn't take it anymore. Watching Sesshoumaru go down on him while swaying his rear in the air like a tailless cat tested the limits of Naraku's sanity. With a low growl, he unexpectedly sat up and pulled the human off of his arousal. Hearing the wet pop that followed tickled him pink and if he hadn't been so horny, he would have laughed.

Sesshoumaru gasped when Naraku's lips clashed hard against his, devouring them in a hungry, possessive kiss. As abrupt as the kiss was, the vampire tore his lips away and rested his forehead against Sesshoumaru's while he panted. He waited until he had calmed down before he tilted Sesshoumaru's chin, cupped his cheek in his hand and kissed him slowly and sweetly as if savoring the taste of his mouth. He stroked the human's cheek with the backs of his fingers while he kissed him so intimately.

A single tear rolled down the human's cheek and the vampire wiped it away with his thumb. Naraku broke away from the sweet kiss and whispered, "Do not cry." He softly kissed the spot where he had wiped the tear away.

With a barely audible sigh, he untied the human's obi and gently pushed the black kimono off of his shoulders. Then he laid them both down on their sides with Sesshoumaru's back pressed against his front. Naraku brushed the human's hair out of the way so that he could kiss and suck on his neck and shoulder. While he kissed Sesshoumaru's erogenous zone, he bent the human's leg and pushed it up till it rested against Sesshoumaru's chest. The vampire started nibbling on his neck when he ever so gently and slowly pushed his manhood past the tight ring of muscle. He slowly slid inch by inch inside until he was fully sheathed to the hilt. Then for a few moments they both relaxed.

After what seemed like forever, Naraku started to move, his movements slow, yet deep. He snaked his arm around the human and wrapped his tapered fingers around Sesshoumaru stiff length. He stroked and pumped it every time he slid into the human's tight body. Sesshoumaru moved with him and didn't try to rush him or change the pace. Despite the instinctual need to thrust harder and faster, he kept his pace slow and gentle as if to defining the very definition of making love. The breathy little moans and mews that escaped the human's barely parted lips were like music to his ears.

The smell of salt reached Naraku's nostrils and he sighed, "Stop crying…"

"I'm not crying."

Naraku brought his free hand to his face and felt the wet twin trails. Shocked, he stopped all movement for a moment and wiped away his own tears. With another quiet sigh, he resumed making love to his silver-haired human.

'_He was crying…?_' Sesshoumaru thought to himself before his sweet spot was rubbed and he moaned, his eyes sliding shut from the sweet bliss.

Even though the pace was agonizingly slow, eventually the pressure in both their groins started to coil as they built up to their releases. It wouldn't be too long now.

Naraku then chose to bite into the neck that was so willingly offered to him. His canines slid effortlessly into the mark like a knife through butter. The blood flowed and filled his mouth and he drank generously as he continued to push in and out of that supple body. The more he drank, the deeper he plunged into Sesshoumaru and the more he stroked the youth's dick. The coil wound tighter and tighter in them both while the human's breath started to slow. With a couple more deep thrusts into Sesshoumaru, the human's inner muscles clamped down hard on the vampire's cock.

Sesshoumaru came with a soft, quiet "ah…" that escaped his lips. His eyelids fluttered shut and he stopped moving.

Naraku came shortly after Sesshoumaru did and shot his seed deep within the human's body. He removed his bloodied mouth from Sesshoumaru's neck and waited as the human's pulse slowed down. His heart beat a few more times and then it abruptly stopped.

Sesshoumaru was _dead_.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**TBC…**

**_A/N: *Wearing armor and a shield* I promise there will be ONE more chapter soon! As always, I appreciate reviews! Oh yeah, I stayed up all night just to have this chapter out, so ya'll better be grateful! I'm crazy… -_- Well, hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter should be out by…Monday maybe…or Thursday. Depends. I've been sick…so stuff has been hard. Anywhos, ciao for now!_**

My _Reviewers_:

LordOfTheWest-There will always be more questions than answers. 8P *snickers* Seems everyone is worried Naraku is going to kill Sesshoumaru. GOOD! You all should be worried! I made him that much of a bastard, then! I have succeeded, ha ha! Thanks as always for your enthusiastic feedback!

Pineapple55-*snickers* Oh YESSS! I mean, no…killing Sesshoumaru off would be terrible! *gasp* Anywhos…yes, Nara/Sess is my favorite pairing, then InuT/Sess. Both pairings are different and more exotic to me (I'm kinda tired of the brotherly love stuff lol) I was actually going to work on an InuT/Sess one-shot soon anyways. Watch it turn into something more. -_- OH! I just got a great, yet horrible idea for the one-shot! Buhahahahaha!

GGTT is your fav? O_O I'm shocked, but then not really. I do eventually plan to continue it. I just need to go through it, edit it, and figure out where I was going with it. It was and is a rather complex/confusing story. Thanks again for the review. ^^

Mai Darling Dearheart-Mmm…I love cliff hangers. They bring out the evil in me. Thanks for reviewing.

Sess101-He looks and acts like the typical aloof elf that wants nothing to do with mortals. XD Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Hopelessbitterone-Yay, you live! Yeah, pretty much everyone wants to beat Naraku and they're scared he's going to kill Sesshoumaru. *snickers*

ruby red 1989-Whoa O_O I see someone is excited. Hope you did actually have some nice dreams. *wink* Yeah…shame on Naraku. Such a naughty, dirty man he is! Thanks for the very enthusiastic review!

YingandYang235-Thank you, I always try to put some plot and detail into my stories. Thanks for the review.


	5. Chapter 5: Der Schwarze Kuss

"**Rare Blood"**

By: _God of Insanity_

Pairing(s): Naraku/Sesshoumaru

Summary: Sesshoumaru was just a human minding his own business when one night a strange man paid him a visit…and changed his world. Warning: FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! Nara/Sess

Warning(s): M/M YAOI, LEMONS, AU(Modern Day), SesshUKE(human), Blood, Oral, Maledom, D/s, ;NaraVAMP, Character Death, and other warnings apply.

_**A/N**_:** Last chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, guys. I have been sick since November 12****th**** with the WHOOPING COUGH. It's been rough for me. I feel better now, but I still have the damn cough. Whenever I cough, I can't breathe and I struggle to get air into my lungs. I almost fainted a few times. It's horrible. If you don't know what it is, I suggest you look it up. **

**Oh, and the vampire terms and ideas in this story are actually similar ideas for an original vampire story I have in the works. So…please no stealing my ideas! **

**FANFIC Note: I just came up for a Christmas story and I'm going to be working on that next. I want to have it out by this Saturday or at the latest, Monday. I have reread Breaking Grace and When All Callousness Fails. I already have worked on chapter three for Breaking Grace. So…if you are a fan of my old, horrible fics…there should be updates for them soon. **

**IMPORTANT Note: LordOfTheWest and Hopelessbitterone both drew fanart for IniHerit, so if you want to see their work, contact them. I am so grateful to them and I love their work!**

**Anywhos, enjoy the chapter and as always, please rewiew! ^^**

_Disclaimer(s):_ _I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, the manga, the anime, or anything related to it. I merely own my own ideas and the effort I put into these fan fictions. I make no profit whatsoever. _

Chapter 5: "Der Schwarze Kuss"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Almost dying changes nothing. Dying changes everything."-_House

The night was young with the sound of chirping crickets. The wind barely blew at all, but when it did, the breeze wasn't as cold as it had been of late. The crescent moon was tinted red shone as brightly as ever, as if it knew something the mortals did not. Something about this night was different.

The first breaths of a newly born vampire followed after golden eyes fluttered open for the first time. Long, straight silver hair surrounded his head like a halo. His smooth, hairless skin was as white as snow. Something about his ethereal beauty was beyond the moral realm. He was the stuff of fables, the stuff of dreams.

For an undetermined amount of time, he lay in the bed scared and confused. Tears sprang in his eyes and they leaked out as he started sobbing his melancholy.

Two strong arms enveloped him into a tight, protective embrace and a hand stroked his hair to comfort him. "Shh…shh…calm yourself, my child. Everything will be all right. I am here now."

After he had calmed down, he looked up at the man who held him. He didn't know who this man was or why his touch, words, and presence had reassured him immediately. He looked so familiar…

"Do not fret, child. You will remember everything in time. Your name is Sesshoumaru. I am Naraku, your master and your father. You are my fledgling and my child. I will protect and guide you. Worry not, Sesshoumaru. It will take time for you to get used to your new life. But for now, just do as I say. It is time for you to feed. Take what you need from me…"

Sesshoumaru blinked and stared at him blankly because he didn't understand what it was that his master wanted him to do.

The older vampire sliced a deep gash into the flesh of his own neck with his claws. Blood flowed freely and trickled enticingly down Naraku's pale neck. "Go on…" Naraku urged him patiently.

The golden-eyed fledgling stared as if transfixed by the blood. It awoke something instinctual within him. Tentatively, he leaned closer and swiped a little bit of the blood with his tongue. The flavor and power of it slammed into him instantly. It was so, so good and he wanted, no, needed _more_.

"Take your fill, Sesshoumaru."

Without further hesitation, the smaller vampire lapped up all the blood eagerly. He licked all the blood that had dribbled down Naraku's broad chest. Some had traveled as far as his nipple and he licked that away too, unaware that his swirling tongue was having a stimulating effect on his master.

Naraku closed his eyes and tightened his arms around his new child. He had to unleash all of his self-control lest he do something he shouldn't do to the new born.

Sesshoumaru's mouth ultimately found its way back to Naraku's neck. He licked at the wound and was startled to hear his master moan. He looked up at Naraku curiously.

"Suck on it or else it will close." The dark-haired vampire murmured while affectionately stroking the fledgling's gorgeous hair. He was so proud that he felt as if his chest would burst.

The fledgling tilted his head slightly to the side and leaned in to cover the wound with his mouth. He sucked on the wound, which caused more blood to flow from the wound and into his hungry mouth. The more he sucked, the more the blood seeped out. He clutched at his master more tightly as he sucked harder and the moans from his master only encouraged him on.

With a hiss, Naraku pulled the fledgling away from his body. He panted lightly and watched as Sesshoumaru gasped, his beautiful golden eyes wide. As much as he hated forcing him to stop, he knew he had to lest he get drained dry. It would take time and experience for the fledgling to learn how to stop before he killed his donor.

Sesshoumaru felt something poke him sharply in his mouth, so he brought his fingers to his mouth to find that it was his lengthened canines. He looked at his master questionably.

"Ah, those are your fangs, my dear. You use them for when you need to feed. Whenever you feel the need to feed, they will lengthen. Do not worry; they will go back to normal size in time. They can also be used to kill…" Naraku explained softly and carefully. He was aware that his fledgling didn't remember anything from his human life and was currently in a fragile state of mind. That was why he knew he had to be deliberately patient and vigilant with him. Hopefully he would remember his previous life in time.

"Kill?" Sesshoumaru inquired innocently, not quite comprehending the actual concept of the word.

"Yes, love, _kill_. Do not worry about that right now. Come here…" Naraku cooed and extended his arms out towards the young vampire.

Without hesitation, Sesshoumaru bounded into his arms like an exuberant puppy. Sitting in the older vampire's lap, he wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his healed neck. He felt his master envelop his arms around him and all his confusion seemed to melt away into nothing. Touching him and being touched by his master made all the bad things go away.

Naraku sighed and cradled him in his arms. It would be a long night, indeed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

For the first few nights, Sesshoumaru followed Naraku around like a lost puppy. During the day, he slept in Naraku's chambers curled up against his master. His mind was still fragile and if Naraku was away from him for any period of time, he would get frightened and curl up in a ball.

Somehow Sesshoumaru's dependence on Naraku didn't bother the elder vampire. It was actually…nice to be _needed_ by someone.

He hadn't let Kagura or Kanna see the newest addition to the family, yet. Partly he knew it was because Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to handle them yet and the other reason was…well, Naraku felt selfish and wanted to keep his fledgling to himself for as long as possible.

After about a week, Naraku knew that he had to teach Sesshoumaru how to feed from donors. He hadn't fed himself in over a week and allowing the fledgling to drain him every night was taking a toll on him.

On the eighth night, Naraku awoke to Sesshoumaru nuzzling his neck. Oddly enough, it reminded him of the night that the human Sesshoumaru had died. With a deep sigh, he looked at his fledgling and stroked his cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Tonight you will learn how to properly feed yourself, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side in the way a puppy would.

When Naraku moved to get out of the bed, the younger vampire clung to him almost desperately. "You're going to leave me alone, master?"

"For a short time, yes. If all goes well tonight, I will take you with me tomorrow night. In the mean time, I want you to take a bath."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly in understanding, but he didn't like it.

Naraku sighed. "Don't look at me like that, pet."

The fledgling snorted and turned his nose away in disdain.

"Such a brat…I cannot wait until you are fully trained…"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow lifted and he looked at his master questionably.

"Now be a good boy while I am away. As a parting gift…" Naraku tilted the other vampire's chin up, leaned in, and captured his lips in a chaste kiss at first. Then he deepened it and forced his tongue into Sesshoumaru's mouth, tasting and savoring his sweetness. He pulled away as soon as his fledgling was reduced to a quivering pile of goo. With a small smile, he kissed Sesshoumaru's forehead and left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Naraku returned about an hour later, he was pleasantly surprised to find a naked, somewhat damp Sesshoumaru lying on his stomach playing with his wet hair. He looked over his shoulder, saw his master standing there and he smiled innocently.

"Where are your clothes?" The crimson-eyed vampire asked, a slight husk laced in his deep voice.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the ceiling almost thoughtfully before exclaiming, "Oh, I don't know!"

Naraku closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself. "Get dressed…_now_."

"Why?" Sesshoumaru inquired while he played with his silver locks.

"You have to wear clothes, Sesshoumaru. We have been through this before."

"But why? I like seeing you naked. I like being naked. I don't like clothes." Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and pouted.

The fledgling's words affected him more than he would have liked. "I like seeing you naked, too, but it's because I do that you must cover yourself. Also…I'm bringing your dinner in here. No one else is allowed to see you nude. Only me. Is that understood?"

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes widened, he quickly sat up, and he blurted, "Does anyone besides me get to see you naked?"

The elder vampire held back a sigh. He knew the question was innocent, but he still had to answer it carefully. After all, Sesshoumaru would eventually revert back to his old self, or something close to it. He would remember everything. "No, pet. Only you get to."

"Why?"

The raven-haired vampire sat on the edge of the bed and gestured for the other to come closer.

Almost immediately, the fledgling bounced into Naraku's lap. He nuzzled his neck affectionately and wrapped his arms loosely around the bigger man.

Naraku stroked his hair and was very acutely aware of the very naked man wriggling in his lap. He marveled at his own self-restraint, especially in a time like this. "Because we belong to each other. We do not need anyone else. Some things are not meant for others to witness…"

"Oh." Sesshoumaru buried his face in his master's neck and he teased the other male's neck with his teeth. He didn't understand everything, yet, but he was aware that certain things made his master feel good. And even though he understood little at the moment, he did know that he always felt most content when they were touching each other in some way.

Naraku picked him up and set him down gently on the bed. He stood up and walked over to his dresser, opened it, and scanned the clothes with his calculating ruby orbs. He finally found something suitable that was close to fitting Sesshoumaru. Closing the dresser, he strode over to his fledgling and handed him the clothes. "Here, put it on…"

Sesshoumaru eyed the Prussian blue silk kimono, and then he put it on as best he could on his body. The other vampire helped him tie it since last time Sesshoumaru ended up knotting it up very badly. It was large on him and in length it reached to his ankles. He didn't mind so much, though. It was his master's clothes and he could still smell the dark vampire's scent lingering in the fabric. Besides…after _dinner_ was over with, he had already planned to wriggle out of the clothes.

After Naraku was satisfied, he slid the shoji door open and pulled someone into the room. It was a human male who looked to be in about his late twenties or so. He appeared as if he were in some sort of trance. The older vampire led him to the middle of the room and instructed him to stand still. "Come here, Sesshoumaru."

Curious, Sesshoumaru hopped off of the bed and approached them like an inquisitive cub. He looked at the taller vampire for further instruction, like a cub would its mother.

Naraku smiled at him and his pointy canines peeked out to greet his fledgling. "You must always put them in thrall, Sesshoumaru. We all have that ability to do so. Each of our kind also has a special ability and it differs in each of us. Do not worry; your ability will surface someday. Now, tonight you just need to learn how to draw blood, feed, and then stop yourself before he dies." Naraku halted his instruction to point at a particular place on the man's neck. "That is where you want to penetrate. The jugular vein is what you need to pierce with your teeth. Can you see it, pet? Concentrate hard on it…"

Sesshoumaru stared at the man's neck and after awhile of concentrating on it, he suddenly saw all of the veins in the human's neck. He focused his eyes on the area Naraku was pointing at. The silver-haired man moved closer until his breath rolled off the human's neck. He could feel his fangs lengthen as his hunger intensified.

"Now, bite him. There is no need to be cruel. Be gentle…this is a lamb, my little lion…" Naraku was behind Sesshoumaru now, his hands ghosting over the slighter vampire's shoulders.

With a small nod to signal his understanding, Sesshoumaru leaned in and after a small moment of hesitation, he slowly sank his canines into the human's neck. He heard a quiet moan from the man and then sweet blood flowed into his mouth. It wasn't as good as his master's blood, but it was still satisfying all the same. He eagerly gulped down the warm life fluid that flowed down his throat. Some of the blood escaped and dribbled down his chin.

The hands on Sesshoumaru's shoulders gripped them tightly. "Enough…or you will kill him."

In spite of his blood lust, Sesshoumaru removed his mouth and looked up over his shoulder at his master.

"Now, my sweet, staunch the blood flow by licking the wound. Our saliva has healing properties in it…" Naraku briefly explained, his hands rubbing the fledgling's shoulders.

Sesshoumaru leaned over again and licked the bite wound tentatively. Sure enough, after a couple of licks, the wound started clotting.

Naraku nodded in approval, took the human by the upper arm and walked him over to the door. He slid the door open, pushed the man outside, and slid the door closed. _/…Kagura, take the human, give him what he needs, and set him in the guest room…/_

_/…Yes, master…/ _Was all Kagura mind spoke back.

The dark-haired vampire turned around and was almost shocked to see his fledgling sitting in the nude on his bed. He sighed, but not from despair. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Oh, Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru looked at him innocently enough, but Naraku knew that he was playing the part.

"Put your clothes back on." Naraku ordered even though there was no real weight behind his words.

Sesshoumaru pouted, "But he's gone."

The older man neared him, but stopped about a foot away. There was a look in his eyes that the youth didn't know, yet deep down, Sesshoumaru instinctively knew even though he wasn't aware of it. He flopped down on his back and stretched his limbs while never breaking eye contact with his handsome master. He played with his own hair, twirling it around his finger. He wasn't ashamed of his body and he knew his master enjoyed looking at him.

"You have always been my greatest temptation…" Naraku mumbled, his crimson orbs drawn to the smaller vampire like a starving man to food. Desire coursed through his veins like liquid fire and without thinking much on it, he found himself crawling over the naked male. He began kissing and nipping at his neck while his large, tapered hands explored the naked flesh before him. The elder vampire kept his weight off of the other vampire while his mouth and hands languorously, yet lovingly kissed and touched every intimate plane of Sesshoumaru.

He never pushed it further than touching and kissing because his little vampire was in a fragile state of mind. He knew he had to take everything in baby steps lest he unintentionally damage the silver-haired vampire's mind. Granted said vampire running around naked and being a tease made it all the more harder for Naraku to control himself. Yet, he was patient and could wait until the younger man was ready.

"Hey, that tickles!" Sesshoumaru giggled and squirmed underneath his master.

Naraku smirked. "You think that tickles? I'll show you what really tickles."

The larger vampire then proceeded to go through with his threat to tickle the life out of the smaller vampire. The thunderous laughter and giggle fits could be heard drifting throughout the house and all the inhabitants of the shrine were bewildered to hear such a thing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru lay on his side on a cushion located on the ground while he played with his long, silky silver hair out of pure boredom. He watched Kagura and Kanna out of the corner of his eyes, but pretty much looked as if he were ignoring them. He had met them a few hours ago and the odd thing was they acted as if they had met him before. He didn't remember them at all, but they seemed nice enough.

When Naraku entered the living room with someone else, the silver-haired vampire shot up to sitting position. He eyed the white-haired stranger curiously.

Amethyst eyes met gold.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru…" The white-haired man greeted him neutrally.

Sesshoumaru's head cocked to the side which made him look like a puppy. He slowly waved at the purple-eyed man.

"He doesn't remember anything, yet." Naraku commented, and then he approached his fledgling. He held out his hand in offering. "Come, pet."

The fledgling slipped his hand in his master's and got pulled up to his feet. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to teach you how to hunt tonight. But first, I want to introduce you to that man over there. His name is Hakudoshi and he is an Original like me."

"What's an Original?" Sesshoumaru inquired quietly. He was hiding behind his master like a shy child would. He peeked at Hakudoshi curiously as any curious child would.

"What you need to know first is that there are three types of our kind. Originals, Reborns, and Generics. An Original is a vampire that was born a vampire. Originals have never died. You are a Reborn, which is a vampire created by an Original. You were once a human, but you died and after your death, you were reborn as a vampire. We used to call your kind the Made Ones, but someone opted to change that.

The third kind is what we term as a Generic vampire. They are made by Reborns by draining a human to the brink of death and then the Reborn gives his blood to the nearly dead human. Generics can make other vampires, too. But…the Originals hold the true power. Reborns rarely can amount to an Original, but it has happened before. "

Sesshoumaru looked at the ground thoughtfully before looking up at his master. He asked quietly, "How Originals born?"

A faraway look drifted into the Original's crimson orbs. "Like humans, we all had a dame and a sire. There used to be more of us, but breeding is too difficult and complicated. The success rate of even conception is rare nowadays. Of course, there's another reason…"

"Such as…?"

Naraku looked down at him. "We tend to be attracted to the same sex. The female Originals want women and the male Originals want men. I do not know why. That is just how it is now."

Hakudoshi leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. 'I think mayhap we wish to cease to exist. Or…the Reborns and Generics wish to get rid of the top dog."

Naraku glared at the other Original. "There is no proof of that."

Hakudoshi gazed coolly back at him. "And neither do you have proof that it is not so."

"Do not put such foolish ideas into his head, Hakudoshi. He is impressionable. I would have him know truth instead of lies." Naraku growled.

"Truth is often derived from lies…" The white-haired man pushed off of the wall and approached the pair.

"That is because liars like to twist the truth until it is gone." Naraku countered.

"Perhaps…" Hakudoshi pretended not to notice the fledgling peeking at him. He added nonchalantly, "So…Naraku, when are you going to introduce this one to the Others, hm?"

The dark-haired vampire reached behind him and snaked his arm protectively around his fledgling like a parent would his child. "He is not ready, yet."

Hakudoshi smirked, "You do remember that the Others have a right to stake a claim?"

"If they value their lives they will not dare." Naraku replied smoothly, yet there was a threat clear in wine-red eyes.

"It is cute how he clings to you like a child, Naraku. He is so adorable and innocent, but he will not always be that way. He will want to leave you one day. He will hate you in time, just like the other one did."

Sesshoumaru felt his master's arm tighten around him and he frowned. The other vampire's words were bothering him to the point that a whimper escaped. He clung to his master from behind and buried his face in his back.

"This one is different than the rest, Hakudoshi. Even you can see that or else you wouldn't be interested. You are upsetting him. I suggest you take your leave now."

"If what you speak of is true, then you must treat him as your equal. I sincerely hope that he will end your callous cruelty. Goodbye for now, dear brother. And goodbye, Sesshoumaru. I hope you remember everything in time, my dear." Hakudoshi spoke smoothly; a touch of wisdom weaved into his quiet words. He left without allowing any of the other vampires to reply.

Naraku sighed and looked over at his fledgling. He brushed away Hakudoshi's words, but they wouldn't disappear completely. They lingered in the back of his mind like an uninvited guest.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the night had gone by somewhat smoothly. Sesshoumaru had learned how to track down potential prey, watch/stalk said prey, and eventually put the prey in thrall.

Naraku was pleased to know that his new fledgling was a fast learner in pretty much every way in spite of his naïveté. He couldn't really be blamed for his ignorance because he didn't remember much of anything.

In fact, Sesshoumaru was much sharper than he seemed.

But still, the Original couldn't help his yearning for Sesshoumaru's memories to return. As cute as Sesshoumaru was now, it was the human Sesshoumaru that Naraku had loved.

There was no guarantee that this new Sesshoumaru would be anything like the old one.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next few weeks seemed to pass agonizingly slow for the inhabitants of the shrine. Each day was pretty much slow and uneventful except for the antics of the Reborn vampire. Sesshoumaru would throw off all of his clothes and streak throughout the shrine with Naraku chasing him down. Kagura and Kanna both received an eyeful of Sesshoumaru's goodies. After the first couple of times, the females both learned to look away when they heard the Reborn giggling.

When Sesshoumaru wasn't basking in his nude glory, he was playing hide and seek with everyone. Of course no one really wanted to play his games, but they kind of had to if they wanted to find him because he wouldn't budge from his spot unless someone found him first.

It was one such day that the fledgling was hiding under the bed and was patiently waiting for his master to find him. He was nearly asleep when hands grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out from under the bed. He looked sheepishly up at his less than pleased master.

Sesshoumaru waved slowly at him and cracked a grin.

"You are such a brat, Sesshoumaru. What am I to do with you?" Naraku chided and sat down on the edge of the bed. His fledgling immediately made himself comfortable in his lap and wrapped his arms around the elder. He buried his nose in the taller man's neck and nuzzled him affectionately, which was something he often did.

After a few minutes of silence, Sesshoumaru looked up at his contemplative looking master. "How come you don't play with me anymore?"

Naraku looked down at him distractedly, for it was obvious his thoughts had been interrupted by that quiet, innocent voice. "What do you mean? I play with you all the time, precious."

"Not like you used to."

"How do you mean?"

Sesshoumaru looked away and tried to figure out a way to explain in a way that his master would comprehend. Sometimes his master was rather dense, but he still loved him. When he figured out what to say, he looked up at the dark-haired man again. "I had dreams where you would do things to me. I would do things to you, too. A lot of the time you drank my blood, too. You don't do that anymore, either."

Naraku's eyes widened. "You remember?"

"I only remember those things right now. Whenever I wake up, I try to grasp them, but my dreams fade if I don't think about them a lot."

"I see."

"Master, I want to do those things with you. How come you don't ever do those things with me anymore? You don't like playing with me anymore?"

The Original sighed and patted the younger vampire on the head. "That is not it, Sesshoumaru. For one thing, that is not called playing. It is something adults do for procreation, for carnal pleasure, or for the sake of love."

Sesshoumaru pouted. "I'm not a kid!"

"You certainly act like one." Naraku snorted.

"Do I look like a child?" Sesshoumaru used his hands to gesture towards his body.

Naraku sighed and kissed him on top of the head. He pulled him closer, trapping him in his arms. "No, no…you don't look like a child. I am painfully aware of that. If it makes you feel any better, I always want to _play_ with you, as you so childishly call it."

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to snort. "Then how come you don't?"

"You are not ready for it. That is why. You still think and act like a child. It would damage you to do that. I do not want you hurt."

"Oh." The silver-haired male nuzzled into his master's chest and dropped the subject. He pretended as if he was satisfied with that answer and that he had no further questions. The gears in his head grinded as he pondered everything he was told. It was then that an idea struck him and as he sat curled up in his master's arms, his idea morphed into a plan.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next night was quite the shocker for Naraku and Kagura. Kanna didn't seem surprised at all, but then again, she was a child that lacked outward emotion. In some ways, she seemed more mature and grounded than anyone in the shrine. She said little, but when she spoke, it was something to ponder.

The thing that shocked the Original and the Dhampir was that Sesshoumaru was dressed and he was clad to the point that barely any skin could be seen.

He simply entered the room quietly and sat down at the table. The fledgling didn't crawl under the table, he didn't hide anywhere, and he didn't try to play any games with them. He just simply sat there and greeted Kagura and Kanna with a nod of his head.

Naraku's eyes narrowed as he regarded his fledgling carefully. The brat was obviously up to something.

"Good evening, Sesshoumaru." Kagura greeted politely while she brushed Kanna's long white hair.

Kanna hummed something quietly to herself as she combed through her doll's hair with her small fingers.

"Good evening, Kagura…and Kanna." Sesshoumaru returned the greeting and cast both females fleeting glances. He didn't even look at his master. It was as if Naraku wasn't even in the room.

The Original vampire tapped his fingers on the table and watched Sesshoumaru without even uttering a single word. He wasn't impressed so far, but at the same time he was curious, too. His lovely little vampire was trying to prove something and Naraku decided he would bide his time for the time being.

"Did you feed already?" Kagura inquired and stopped brushing her child's hair. She set the brush down and gingerly stood up.

"Nope."

Naraku glanced sharply at his fledgling. He was starting to get annoyed. "And why not?"

Sesshoumaru merely stood up and left the room without acknowledging his master.

On the outside, Naraku seemed cool, collected, and calm, but inside he was starting to quake with budding rage. No one liked being ignored, especially someone like Naraku.

"Kagura, you may take Kanna out tonight. I think me and my pretty little pet need some _alone_ time this very night." Naraku spoke darkly as he rose from the table.

The dhampir female nodded solemnly and frowned as soon as he swept from the room. She didn't like the sound of his words and hoped that the night didn't turn out to be as dark as Naraku's foul mood.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Naraku entered the bedchamber none too quietly, Sesshoumaru didn't even turn to look at him from his seat on the edge of his master's bed. Instead, he continued to hum a random tune and brush his luxuriously long, satin silver locks.

"_Sesshoumaru_…" Naraku growled and stood rooted in the doorway glowering at his fledgling.

Said vampire continued seemingly obliviously brushing his hair and humming as if he were alone.

Naraku slowly slid the shoji door shut behind him without taking his simmering crimson eyes off of his naughty little burden of joy. Without any further words, he stalked towards the other vampire and grabbed the brush from Sesshoumaru's hand. He chucked it across the room in a random direction and it made a loud and almost sickening crack with the wall.

Sesshoumaru looked at his hand as if puzzled by why the brush was no longer there.

The elder vampire pushed the younger vampire down on the bed until he was flat on his back. He grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrists and pinned them above his head. The slighter vampire still wasn't acknowledging his presence so Naraku crawled over him and crushed his lips to Sesshoumaru's in what could be called a bruising, almost violent kiss.

When the Original felt those lips respond and that body arch against him, he pulled away from the kiss to look down at his fledgling. "What game is this, brat."

The Reborn gazed up at him with his half-lidded golden eyes and his silver hair that was deliciously tousled. He murmured almost breathlessly, "No game."

"Then what is it?"

The older vampire's throat was close enough so that Sesshoumaru leaned up and kissed his throat. He sucked on the pulse point and teased it lightly with his teeth. He knew his master had relaxed when the hard grip binding his wrists had loosened considerably. He sucked a bit harder, his tongue swirled over the skin and he smiled at the low moan that resulted from his actions. The fledgling leaned up closer and dragged his teeth against the skin, yet not quite breaking it. The large hand holding his wrists together tightened slightly from the pleasure and his neck pressed against his mouth as if giving silent permission to proceed. Sesshoumaru trailed his mouth down until his lips found Naraku's jugular and with a slow roll of his tongue against his jugular, the Reborn sank his lengthened fangs into his master's flesh.

The next thing either of them knew was Naraku was on his back with Sesshoumaru on top of him eagerly drinking his life fluid. They both writhed sensually against each other, the euphoria of both drinking blood and having blood sucked overwhelmed both of the vampires. When vampires fed from one another it usually inspired the more primal, carnal side of them.

Naraku's loins tightened increasingly and in order to relieve the tension, he sat up quickly and pulled the other vampire into his lap. He gripped his fledgling's hips and ground his groin against the round, supple curve of Sesshoumaru's firm ass. He felt the mouth leave his neck and he looked down to see the smaller male gazing up at him with hooded, lust-glazed eyes. Blood was smeared on the fledgling's lips and some blood even dribbled down his chin. Naraku leaned down and licked the blood from the chin up to his mouth. As soon as he had cleaned it all away, he kissed the Reborn fervently in a way that foreshadowed what he would do to him soon.

The Original vampire slipped his hand between their bodies until he found the Reborn's crotch. He rubbed Sesshoumaru's arousal gently at first, but the moans prompted him to rub him more vigorously. The slighter man rolled his hips, pressing his swollen member against the large hand that touched it.

Soon enough, Naraku grew weary of the clothing that acted like a restricting barrier. He released Sesshoumaru's mouth and growled low in his throat. "You are wearing too many clothes. I do not like it."

"You told me to wear clothes, remember?" Sesshoumaru smirked. It seemed that his plan was working.

"That is because every time you strut around naked it makes me want to grab you and fuck you raw." Naraku rasped, his voice ragged and filled with unbridled lust.

In response to that, Sesshoumaru wriggled in his master's lap which caused his rear to rub adamantly against the hard shaft that poked it. He leaned in closer and whispered into Naraku's ear, "Maybe that is _why_ I do it."

Naraku growled. "You little coy brat…"

With a little huff, Sesshoumaru bounced in his master's lap and was pleased at the grunt that resulted from it.

The raven-haired vampire snarled and threw the other vampire down on his back on the bed. He pinned him down and glared down at the angelic-looking beauty. There was no trace of anger in his glare. "Be careful, my little pretty. Your teasing will result in a thorough fucking. You will not be able to walk for days."

"As long as you love me the way you used to, I do not care to ever walk again." Sesshoumaru murmured, squirming underneath his master.

"I would rip off my own limbs before I ever hurt you, Sesshoumaru."

"I know, Master. But I am no child and I will not break."

Naraku rested his forehead against Sesshoumaru's and stared him straight in the eyes. "I want you."

Without any further words, Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side and kissed his master feverishly. When he finally broke the kiss, he said, "Then have me."

The crimson-eyed vampire sat up and brought Sesshoumaru up with him. He silently untied Sesshoumaru's obi and pushed his kimono off his shoulders. He tugged down the fledgling's hakama until they were completely off. Once he was finished, he began to undress himself, but the silver-haired vampire pushed his hands away and started to divest his master of his clothes. There was something strangely intimate about them undressing each other.

When they were both naked, Naraku instructed, "Lie down on your stomach and spread your legs. I wish to prepare you before anything else."

Sesshoumaru turned around and laid down on his stomach. Even though he had had dreams about this, it was still somewhat new to him. He was both anxious and excited that it was going to happen.

The fledgling nearly jumped when something hot and wet swiped at his entrance. It felt like a tongue, but he wasn't completely sure. He gasped when it pushed inside him and wriggled around as if searching for something. Sure enough, it brushed against something that made him grip the sheets and cry out. Panting now, he pushed back against the thing relentlessly massaging his sweet spot. He was disappointed when the tongue left his body.

Naraku grabbed Sesshoumaru by the waist and hefted him into his lap. He snaked his arms around him and kissed him on the neck. "You are beautiful."

"And you are beautiful, too, Master." Sesshoumaru smiled and turned around in his master's lap so that they were facing one another.

They were beyond words now.

Naraku cupped Sesshoumaru's face in his hands and kissed him deeply and passionately. While they kissed, his hands left the Reborn's face and trailed down the younger vampire's smooth, well-defined body until they reached his ass, which he groped appreciatively. Sesshoumaru gasped into his mouth and the elder vampire would have smiled if his mouth wasn't busy ravaging the fledgling's.

While Sesshoumaru was distracted by the kissing, Naraku spread the Reborn's legs and positioned his engorged, angry-looking erection at the golden-eyed man's entrance. He pushed in his well-lubricated cock in slowly, inch by inch until he was sheathed to the hilt. The loud moan that his mouth seemed to eagerly eat didn't go unnoticed by him. It wasn't a moan of pain, which pleased him. The tight heat that gripped him made it all the more harder not to start thrusting. Instead, he kissed Sesshoumaru's neck and stroked the small of his back to help him relax some.

Sesshoumaru clutched at Naraku and buried his face into the male's neck. It hurt some, but it was mostly just a full feeling that tingled a little. Something about this was so hauntingly familiar. There seemed to be something inside his head telling him to relax and wait. For what, he wasn't sure. But he decided to listen. With a muffled sigh, he nuzzled his master's neck. He would have resembled a child if he had not been naked and sitting impaled on another man's dick.

When the silver-haired man wriggled a bit in the dark vampire's lap, Naraku took that as an indication to begin. He anchored his hands to Sesshoumaru's hips and raised him almost completely off his turgid length and then he plunged himself back inside the man's portal. He grinned into Sesshoumaru's chest after the third thrust when his arousal had hit the other male's prostate because he had nearly screamed.

"Sesshoumaru…ride me, move with me…" Naraku groaned while he gripped the other male's hips hard. He was sure his hands were going to leave bruises but at the moment he didn't care.

"Yesss, M-master…" Came Sesshoumaru's breathy response. He placed his hands on his master's shoulders and started to raise himself up and down. Something about him pushing down and his master thrusting up made it all the more better. It was a slow pace at first, but after some time, he moved faster and pushed himself harder.

"Yes…yes, that's it. Good boy…" The Original praised; the slick feel of his lover's passage was driving him insane. He took one of Sesshoumaru's nipples in his mouth and sucked on it amorously while one of his hands left the light-haired man's hip to wrap around his leaking erection. He was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath and then a heaving moan.

Naraku could tell that his fledgling was getting tired so he pulled Sesshoumaru off of his cock and pushed him down on his back. Without hesitation, he spread Sesshoumaru's legs and re-entered him in one swift thrust. Sesshoumaru cried out and arched his back, his hands clawing at the sheets. He wrapped his long legs around his master's waist and pulled him as close as they could get considering he was being fucked into the mattress.

The sounds of moans, grunts, groans, gasps, and flesh slapping flesh seemed to echo throughout the room. The dark-haired vampire repeatedly mumbled something almost incoherently that sounded like Sesshoumaru's name.

Naraku rocked into his lover's body harder and faster with each plunge into that pliant body. He could feel that they were both drawing close to their releases so that he reached in between them and wrapped his fingers around Sesshoumaru's neglected member. The larger male stroked and pumped him in rhythm to his powerful, thorough thrusts. He angled himself so that each time he rammed into Sesshoumaru's body he would slam hard against that little bundle of nerves that made the Reborn see Heaven.

"Come with me, Sesshoumaru…" Naraku groaned, his groin coiling up, which meant that he was about to ejaculate. He leaned forward and laced his hands with Sesshoumaru's and then he propelled his erection as hard and fast as he could, which effectively tortured the hell out of Sesshoumaru's stimulated prostate.

As if actually following Naraku's command, Sesshoumaru screamed Naraku's name as his inner muscles clamped down on his master's thrusting cock. His seed shot between them and his orgasm shot throughout his body like liquid fire. He barely felt Naraku's jaws clamp onto his neck or his master's semen coating his insides.

All Sesshoumaru knew was sweet nirvana.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru lay on his side for what seemed like hours, his lover spooning him from behind. He wasn't sleeping, although he looked as if he were. In fact, he was rapidly reliving all of his lost memories.

After he had regained his entire memory, it had left him shaken and unnerved.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"You…you brought me back to life. Why? You should have left me to Death." Sesshoumaru whispered bitterly and tried to get out of the embrace, but the Original wouldn't let him leave his arms.

"You remember everything now?" Naraku questioned quietly, his voice almost emotionless. There was no mistaking the relief in his voice.

"Yes, I remember everything."

"I have missed you." Naraku murmured and buried his face in Sesshoumaru's gorgeous silken hair.

"Yeah, missed fucking me." Sesshoumaru spat out.

Naraku shot up and spun Sesshoumaru around so that they were facing each other. He grabbed the Reborn's faced and forced him to look at him. The Original was livid. "Is that what you think this is? After everything I have said and done…you think you are nothing but a fuck toy to me? If that were true, you would not be alive right now. If that were true, I would not have bared my soul to you, child."

Sesshoumaru looked away and said nothing. "…"

"You have done things to me, boy. You have changed me. Ever since I laid eyes on you…you started to change me into something else. For three thousand years, I have been the same unchanged monster. For three thousand years, I have felt absolutely nothing. For three thousand years, I have been hollow. Until you. You make me feel things I have never felt. You leave me feeling weaker and stronger at the same time. You make me want no one else but you. You make me crave you…want you more and more. You make me weep, scream, and sigh. But most of all…you make me feel human."

The amber-eyed vampire looked back at Naraku.

Naraku continued, unhindered emotion brimming in his eyes and voice. "I did not know until the night I killed you that I loved you. I cried for you. I didn't stop crying until you took your first breath. When you opened your beautiful eyes and sobbed, I nearly wept from joy. Just having you there, in my arms and presence filled me with such happiness and comfort that it was all I needed. Even though you were alive again, you still weren't completely you. I missed you so damn much, Sesshoumaru. You have no inkling how much. I prayed that you would remember. Yes, I actually prayed. And now you have returned fully to me."

A lone tear slipped from Sesshoumaru's eye.

The dark-haired vampire wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Do not cry…"

"You love me…" Sesshoumaru stated as if he didn't believe it. In fact, he was stunned by what he heard.

"I love you, and only you, Sesshoumaru. It's to the point that I would die for you. If you asked of me to kill myself, I would do it right now." Naraku cupped the side of Sesshoumaru's flawless face and kissed the spot where his tear had been.

"No…no, don't die for me. Live for me." Sesshoumaru whispered and encircled his arms around the taller man. He closed in the distance and brushed his lips against Naraku's in a chaste, but loving kiss.

"Come, let us rest. It has been a tough night, especially for you. Tomorrow is a new night."

Sesshoumaru smirked, one of his fangs poked out. "As soon as we wake up, I'm jumping your bones. I don't think we're going to leave this bed for a week."

Naraku snorted and swatted his ass. "And you called yourself the fuck toy. It seems it is the other way around."

"Shut up and go to sleep, baka." Sesshoumaru snorted and laid down on his side. He yawned and almost purred when his lover pulled him into an embrace.

"I love you, too, Sesshoumaru." Naraku muttered and nuzzled his lover's neck.

It didn't take either vampire long to fall asleep.

For the first time in a long time, the night was serenely quiet.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagura slid the shoji door open as slowly and as silently as she could. She poked her head inside and peeked into the room.

What she saw warmed her heart.

With a soft, relieved smile, she silently closed the shoji door.

And for the first time in two thousand years, the dhampir felt peace.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ende**.

**_A/N: Aha, I finally finished it! Please tell me what you thought. I'm considering writing a sequel soon, and I seriously think I should. Let me know if you want one, lol! You know I love hearing from all of you, so don't be shy and give me some feedback, guys. Thank you, and ciao for now!_**

My _Reviewers_:

LordOfTheWest-Haha that I did! Yes, Naraku cried…and that was probably the first time he ever cried in his life. XD He's lived such a long, cold life without feeling or emotion until he met Sesshoumaru. To me, he kinda reminds me of the Grinch or Scrooge in the way that he lived a hollow life without a heart for a long time until someone changed that and made him feel. I'm glad you found it beautiful. I'm glad it didn't turn out cheesy or typical. I don't want my stuff to be too predictable or lame, y'know. Thanks for the review! ^^

Mai Darling DearHeart-AHA! I am glad it caught you of guard! I try not to make things too predictable and cheesy. Thanks for the review. ^^

ruby red 1989-Haha yeah. That he is. Dead dead dead! Ah, dare we dream to hope…hope is frail, but even though it is, it's still there. Thanks for reviewing. ^^

Pineapple55-Funny thing is…everyone pretty much feared Sesshoumaru would die, but when it actually happened, everyone was shocked. XD Aha, my you are a sharp one! But even I have you uncertain, buahahaha! Thanks for the review. ^^

I'll have an InuT/Sess ficlet out soon enough. It's been burning on my brain for a bit now. I have two ideas so far for stories, so I'll probably get two different one-shots out soon.

Hopelessbitterone-Oh, I would be that cruel. I got a lot of Naraku in meh. XD Thanks for reviewing!

axel1138- 8) I try to make my stuff more unpredictable and well, out there. I'm tired of the same old crap today, which is probably why I don't enjoy the mainstream music and movies most of the time. I do notice that no one ever kills off Sesshoumaru. There was one story, but the story was kinda ehhhh and it wasn't well written and in many ways the plot was mediocre and it didn't make much sense. I also don't write in a way that makes everything obvious. Ya gotta read in between the lines and think about it. I do leave clues and hints and the like, though. I can't promise you anything, but hopefully the last chapter answers some questions. "There will always be more questions than answers." Thanks for the review! ^^

Sess101-Thanks, glad you enjoyed. Mayhap you are right…

DX-Dynamite-Wow I'm glad to have done some good, then. I'm glad you like them. They sort of grow on you…well, if you read the right stories. You're in luck since I'm going to keep writing them. Anywhos, thanks for the review!

skele-gro-Yes, Naraku's body is warm to the touch, especially when he's gaining sustenance and performing some kind of sexual act. His hands are always cold, though. The hands and body have different temperatures. A lot of people have cold hands, feet and yet their bodies are warm. Like me, my hands tend to be very cold to the touch. Naraku's hands being cold was supposed to be symbolic, as well. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the story.


End file.
